


Dulces Rojos

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comandantes Sweet, Comandantes dulces (mencion), Descripciones de Tottoland mixtas, El prototipo fue un Ridinghood!AU, Fanart, Half visual story, M/M, Mencion de Charlotte Linlin, Mencion de muertes de personajes terceros, Mencion de toda la familia Charlotte, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Surrealista, Universo Alterno, descripcion de cadaveres, descripcion de muertes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: El Cazador le prometió al joven príncipe que sus hermanos no le pondrían un dedo encima si le hacía compañía.Sanji, quien no osaba negarse, busca refugio en territorios prohibidos.Solo el joven Vinsmoke es quien desconoce dónde está ocultándose… pero el bosque le ha salvado de su familia por años...Katakuri x Sanji





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tipo; Capítulos extensos, ¡Explicito en situaciones sexuales y muertes!; Situaciones alternas a la historia original. Especialmente para perjudicar a Sanji.
> 
> Y yo quería elaborarlo sin las situaciones homosexuales, El prototipo era una sopa de escenas surrealistas y eso que la idea surgió como una escena de PWP para estos dos; ¡ilustrado!…
> 
> *Esta versión contiene pequeñas imágenes de diversa calidad y ganas...  
> **A grandes espacios entre párrafos, hay un mini-fanart en el medio.

 

**+++H+++**

**Touch, I remember touch  
Pictures came with touch.**

**Touch, sweet touch**  
**You've given me too much to feel.**  
**Sweet touch.**

**+++H+++**

Entre violentas ventiscas el clima susurraba a los intrusos cómo debían arrepentirse de introducirse entre la fría nevada. Cuando eran horas de frio extremo; entonces el bosque no cedería hasta que otro desastre dominase sobre el actual.

La nieve se levantaba a pedazos a favor del viento, su mano atrapaba esos puñados de copos que rodaban por encima del suelo, tomo uno de ellos y lo mordió, sabia a más que agua, más que escarcha… pero siendo alguien que dependía del bosque, todo era comestible si era necesario.

A primeras horas de la mañana salió en vigilancia, con pala sobre su hombro tenia trabajo pendiente en tierras más verdes que esos pinos que apenas dejaban verse ocultos de nieve.

Sus botas se hundían en la espesa manta blanca, su ropa no fallaba en mantener su temperatura, con pocas prendas funcionales en casa no podía si no más que usar unas sobre otras en lugar de un simple suéter.

El rubio acomodaba su capa tras las breves ventiscas que provenían de una cascada no lejana a su ubicación. El rojo de su capucha ayudaba a su compañero a no perderle, su cuadrúpedo amigo no tenía problemas en este clima pese que el oji-azul debía adelantarse para guiarle.

-Tony,- Le llamo señalando el final de zona de nieve, un poco más allá de unos metros el espeso blanco terminaba en un suelo de claro pasto. –Al frente.-

Las pezuñas del reno apresuraron el paso, Sanji vigilaba la carga extra que el animal traía consigo amarrada con una larga cuerda a la silla ( _con la que podía montarle)_ , sus herramientas y víveres también los trasladaba como equipaje.

El peso al otro extremo de la cuerda era arrastrado. Apenas y saliendo a la abrupta y repentina zona cálida del bosque, sobre el verde pasto; el rubio se daba cuenta de la verdadera silueta de lo que enterraría, no era más que otro aventurero, bastante joven, un desconocido que falleció en su territorio.

El cadáver no podría ser cualquiera, es difícil alcanzar el lugar donde el oji-azul vivía. Pero este final lo tachaba de ser un suicida, un mercenario u otro supuesto “héroe”.

Sanji no le dedico una inspección tan larga, el cuerpo estaba por despedazarse, suerte que esta vez tenia todos sus miembros, era fastidioso trasladar las secciones en que el bosque los mataba.

A unos cuantos arboles por delante, el joven de tez-blanca procedió a cavar lo necesario para ocultar el cuerpo, al terminar levanto al reno de su breve siesta, le despertó aplaudiendo un poco (tal como le enseñaron a domarlo). El reno uso sus cuernos para empujar el cadáver y con sus piernas traseras ayudo al oji-azul a cubrirlo de tierra.

Aplano el hueco dándole unos golpes con su pala, aunque disimulaba la excavación con hojas y piedras, colocaba un bastón de dulce para señalarse así mismo lo que había hecho.

…Tony se preparó para llevar a su jinete a la profundidad del bosque.

 

El reno se comportaba serio ante sus excursiones, relinchaba o gruñía cuando tomaban las peores rutas. No importase que Sanji le peinase o cuidase esas tiras de tela rojizas que debía llevar en sus cuernos; El cuadrúpedo mostraba en su cálido corral lo frustrado que estaba por tener este dueño.

Chocaban constantemente en sus métodos de supervivencia, a duras se cuidaban las espaldas… no faltaba que el chico de la capa le amenazara de hacer un estofado con él.

El chico se quitó varias prendas de encima; guantes y camisas, pero no su capa, no importaba que el calor de esa tela le sofocara, tenía que vestirla de mala gana, por su _seguridad_ …

Por el momento vestía una camisa blanca que se abotonaba por la espalda, al frente por dentro de su camisa una larga tela verde olivo protegía su pecho y cuello, su pantalón café tenia algunos agujeros pero el elástico lo mantenía en su lugar, por comodidad usaba tirantes. Sus gastadas botas grises soportaban todas sus caminatas.

Sanji se adelantó, Tony le gruñía cuando se negaba a montarle, el rubio pensaba en su amigo, no lo agotaba como animal de carga, prefería conversar con él al explorar y recolectar madera en su camino de retorno a casa.

…

A orillas del rio, el rustico cocinero recogía raíces de plantas, el agua caliente de la corriente se estancaba entre las rocas donde el agua subía tras las lluvias.

No lejos de él, Tony recolectaba con sus cuernos y boca esas pequeñas  y ligeras ramas para el fuego.

-Quisiera pescar….- Murmuro encantado por el agua de la cascada, la espuma escondía los verdaderos colores de esos peces que saltaban tan alto deseando subir a contra corriente.

Sus extravagantes formas y tamaños no dejaban que el verdadero _sueño_ del oji-azul no fuera olvidado… _No debía desanimarle su vida terrestre_.

Sin embargo, en intentos anteriores, Sanji se había introducido en esas aguas ardientes siendo arrastrado hasta que Tony le encontró en aguas bajas, cansado entre un delgado rio de piedras suaves….

Sus hermanos tenían razón, si viviera completamente por su cuenta no sobrevivirá. Antes, durante su vida con su familia despertaba lleno de vendajes en el castillo Germa a culpa de la violencia de simples niños, _su propia sangre le torturaba_ … ahora en lo salvaje tras unos años confirmaba lo que faltaba por entrenar.

_Trece años pasaban rápido y la actitud de su familia no cambio._

Aunque de vez en cuando quisiera probarse a sí mismo, ya con el valor llenando su pecho, Tony le llamaba la atención, posiblemente su sentido animal sabía que moriría probando lo que el rubio desconocía… esta sobreprotección le hacía decaer y concentrarse en no morir ni ser _capturado_ por los _intrusos._

Tony era fuerte, su cornamenta despachó numerables oponentes salvo que surgieron pocas peleas en las que el reno procuraba llevarse al cocinero consigo y dejar al enemigo a manos del Cazador.

 _Ese quien le cuidaba incluso antes de refugiarse de las tropas del Germa66_.

…

El camino a casa era incierto, Sanji no tenia del todo permitido salir, _bueno_ , _no debía_ , parecía que le agradaban los castigos.

Regresar era un dolor tremendo, pese a tener años viviendo entre el basto bosque y sus extensos campos climáticos…

Las tierras jugaban con él, ni siquiera por que ha cuidado las plantas y animales no gano su confianza como para que le autoricen vivir sin ser lastimado.

Aunque un indicio de que estaría pronto en su hogar era encontrar el puente de galletas y a Cracker, _irritado por su ausencia._

_El guardián era un usuario, uno que confundía el uso de las golosinas._

-Vinsmoke,- Su boca no mostraba más que sus dientes soltando ese acento de superioridad que el rubio no toleraba, -Esta vez el castigo no va por mi cuenta, prosigue con tus obligaciones,- Sus cuatro manos practicaban con su espada. Le había hablado sin verle siquiera sabiendo que era el único que podía cruzar.

Pasando de largo, saco la vuelta al escudo del guardián que yacía olvidado en el suelo.

-Trabaja en tus recetas, dentro, tus acciones no me tendrán vigilando,-

Cuantas veces no habrá escuchado Sanji esa orden, _ese deber_.

Definitivamente prefería al hermano mayor o cualquier otro familiar.

**++H++**

El comedor pesaba más allá de lo lograría empujar con su cuerpo, no rebosaba de  ornamentos que multiplicarían su peso, igualmente no tenía comentarios negativos de ellos, después de todo fue un regalo de un Charlotte: Su color maple imitaba ser de Caramelo por lo que la hora de la comida todo lo que usaban parecía comestible.

Su altura estaba alterada, tanto para su comodidad como para la del Cazador pese al escalón especial de su silla, no le apenaba el esfuerzo por alcanzar la mirada del peli-carmín.

No se usaba seguido para su debido propósito pues se llenaba de harinas, dulces e ingredientes que Sanji recolectaba, su acompañante ocupaba el lado contrario al observar sus recetas o la paciencia con la que decoraba esos postres que prometía enviar a la mujer que le protegía bajo su bandera.

Completo la merienda a la hora ideal, frutas y dulces se mezclaban en tazones y copas… Su acompañante tomaba enserio la puntualidad, el cocinero se motivaba por la petición de innovación, y por debajo de ello se encontraba el deseo de salir más allá del refugio.

La presencia de Cracker no era habitual, en ocasiones en las que huía de casa el comandante aparecía, desconocía como lograba enterarse de su curiosidad arriesgando los esfuerzos de _ambos_ por protegerle.

Sanji se asomó por la ventana, a una altura similar a las torres del Germa, pensó en molestar al Soldado de galletas, tenían una relación de rivales (desde su perspectiva), Cracker disfrutaba impedirle ser libre y Sanji se apoyada de su frustración para que le ayudase a entrenar, aunque el peli-morado se abstenía de hacerle daño _ignorándole_ , el cocinero simplemente murmuraba a su cobardía _que el golpe de una galleta no sería nada._

__

La segunda puerta al comedor se abrió, a como acostumbraba cada ciertos días, su protector volvía de sus rondas al exterior e incluso de sus deberes en su propia isla.

La bienvenida implicaba el alimento que Sanji elaboraba con afecto, no obstante, antes de ello, el rubio era cargado por los brazos del Cazador, le subía hasta verle cara a cara, cual de momento se ocultaba detrás de una máscara con apariencia de cuervo así como un sombrero Hardee* (de alas dobladas de lado contrario al de un sombrero de corsario.)

 _‘Es él, está de regreso’_ , Cantaba su corazón al ser abrazado por el Charlotte. El peli-carmín dejo que el cocinero le buscase entre sus accesorios.

Sombrero, mascara, bufanda y ese cuello alto….

El mirarse a los ojos mutuamente les hablaba de su salud, que daños traían consigo o que les inquietaba… El besarse reafirmaba por qué es que ambos seguían separándose, el por qué Sanji acepto ocultarse.

El inicio de su vida en el bosque representaba los métodos de protección de toda la familia Charlotte. Todos le apreciaban ya que era parte de la familia.

Su vida en el exilio como ex-vinsmoke _es maravillosa._

…Sin embargo, la persistencia por su familia para recuperarle le tenían prisionero en tierra. Que más deseaba que navegar y descubrir la vida gourmet de los piratas….

Las amenazas e invasiones aumentaban, las patrullas diarias del hombre-mochi se extendieron a otoños, no a _semanas_ como planeo la noche que partieron en carruaje a este lugar.

_-Nuestro hermano dejara sus deberes para protegerte, merece tu vida y compañía.- La comandante Smoothie se despedía de Sanji, quien no terminaba de repetir esos ‘hasta pronto’ para todas las hermanas de su acompañante._

_-Hermano-mayor, te esperamos el siguiente verano para interferir sus tácticas.- Uno de los hombres más jóvenes apoyaba la causa de mantener al cocinero de su lado._

_Piratas y reyes ya habían interferido en la vida del rubio, la madre de los comandantes Sweet estallaba en furia con la idea de perder al mayor creador de sus platillos e islas tan codiciadas del nuevo mundo._

_-¡Despidan a la excelencia!, ¡El comandante Sweet, Charlotte Katakuri y el Chef superior, Vinsmoke Sanji. Dejarán el castillo Whole Cake!- Anunciaba uno de los soldados Homies, las demás tropas le imitaron al rendir honores ante el partir de la perfección andante bajo la bandera de Big mom._

_El peli-carmín se había cruzado de brazos evitando que las despedidas perdurasen, amaba a sus hermanos; ¡sin duda mencionable!, por ello no sobre-exageraba su viaje._

_Su perfil se recargaba cerca de la ventana de carruaje, cerró las cortinas al ver el cansancio en el rostro del oji-azul, el Chef dormía profundamente entre el suave y veloz trotar de las dulces mofetas._

_Esos omnívoros desprendían aromas a cremas de pasteles, la civilización lo respiraba….callaba y se tranquilizaba al bendecir el destino de los pasajeros…_

_Sanji desconocía el camino, o los métodos que usaron para llegar a tal bosque, su cabeza pesaba durante el primer día en que despertó en su hogar. El viaje fue seriamente secreto incluso para quien se refugiaba._

_Su primera semana se llenó de reglas, de advertencias sobre lo que le dañaban a él y a los intrusos, las condiciones que no debía olvidar también incluían esa prenda rojiza que ahuyentaba las maldiciones de la isla._

_Su capa estaba fabricada con partes del mayor depredador del bosque, por lo que el material ahuyentaba y mataba del miedo a los animales… probablemente por ello sus salidas para cazar se volvían aburridas recolecciones de plantas._

_Al pasar los meses Cracker dejo de lado su deber como comandante para apoyar la causa, trajo consigo noticias sobre los pelotones de Germa que ganaban territorios tras conquistar una vez más el Norhblue … ciertamente los Charlotte unía fuerzas para dejar claro que un cocinero como él era intocable._

_El rubio se comía las uñas al imaginar un reencuentro con sus hermanos._

**++H++**

-Es arroz con soya, verduras y picante, acompañado de un especial de carne.- Tomo su platillo y lo acerco a su rostro, a con palillos listos comenzó a degustar.

El tez-blanca había servido tal comida con orgullo ya que el cansancio de la creación debía reprimir a la depresión de su momentánea soledad.

Katakuri había vuelto de acordar el relevo de vigilancia, la galleta andante volvería a con su madre para ocuparse de problemas igual de mayores.

El mencionado oji-carmín yacía semi-recostado en la cama, tenía uno de los enormes platillos sobre su pecho mientras arrastraba con una cuchara de madera la comida a su boca.

Sanji le acompañaba cenando sentado junto al Comandante que elogiaba su comida y masticaba, no faltaba que el hombre se ahogara a momentos, sin embargo, el rubio se entretenía en contemplar la falta de modales.

Tal desastre de migajas y consumo incontrolable calentaban el pecho del tez-blanca, debía existir una explicación a ese comportamiento que le contentaba.

El cocinero termino pronto, comía raciones diminutas a diferencia del Cazador, por educación se retiraba a la cocina junto con los utensilios que Charlotte uso.

Al volver a su lado, el hombre-mochi había reducido su tamaño, ciertamente si durmiera con su auténtico aspecto; el largo de la cama no bastaría para sostener sus piernas.

Los momentos en que su boca recibía luz eran momentáneos, fielmente solo revelados al cocinero, por lo que al verle ya tenía un pañuelo ocultando el cómo su lengua retiraba los restos de sus dientes y labios. La tela dejaba ver los movimientos de su quijada aunque sus ojos cerrados disimulaban el acto.

La costumbre de ocultarse no moría, el peli-carmín denominaba al mismísimo Sanji como su santuario y su breve ausencia justificaba esa prenda.

Sin necesidad de dar la rodear a la cama, Katakuri le subió para dejarle por encima de su cintura, concluyentemente reclamaba el _postre._

Retiro su chaqueta después de volver para la cena, cual ya no hacia entristecer a Katakuri ya que verduras y carnes tenían un suplemente enérgico escaso, _desde su antiguo punto de vista._

Las recetas del cocinero seguían sorprendiéndole, por ello el Charlotte le recordaba que documentara lo que el bosque y el habían logrado.

Se inclinó sobre el pecho tatuado abrazándole incluso si no podía rodearle por completo, su profunda respiración le arrullaba aunque los deseos del hombre-mochi sincronizaban con la búsqueda carnal.

Subió a su pecho y comenzó a morder su cuello, específicamente usaba sus colmillos para molestarle, le demostraba que su propia dentadura también presentaba un peligro. No obstante, el usuario sanaba esas marcas inmediatamente debido a su suave consistencia.

Su piel se protegía de Haki, por lo que si lo activaba durante sus encuentros, entonces su boca no le haría daño alguno.

Katakuri se sentó oponiéndose a la tierna agresividad del cocinero, con sus manos… _con una mano_ bastaba para masajear su torso, el oji-azul se apegaba a su cuerpo, por su altura era incapaz de mirar por encima del hombro del peli-carmín.

Eso no le desanimaba, amaba la protección y seguridad que su estatura le daba.

 _Dejo de ocultar los deseos que tenía por tenerle dentro, el exigirle que le penetrase_. Trivialmente quería que en algún momento Katakuri olvidase su apetito por los dulces y le tomase inmediatamente al volver después de días de no verle.

Tenía inseguridades, los peligros eran verdaderos pero la presencia del Charlotte hacía falta, había escuchado de grupos de cocinero que debían servir a cada hijo de Linlin…Sanji soltaría en llanto por pensar que había alguien más bajo las ordenes de Katakuri… horriblemente para el rubio; _tratándole de la misma forma…._

Sus pensamientos negativos se esparcían al ser besado sin ese pañuelo entre sus labios, se le arrebataron sus ropas y le acomodó dándole la espalda, sentado por completo sobre su regazo.

Su pareja endurecía conforme manipulaba el cuerpo del cocinero, no solo le movía con sus piernas completamente abiertas por encima de su miembro, con una mano le masturbaba mientras le repetía en ardientes susurros entre su cabellera ‘ _si lo soportaría’_ , _que guardase las lágrimas de sus inservibles sospechas._

Katakuri había previsto su rabieta, Sanji se apartaba con cobardía, el bastardo le salvo de esa controversia que pudo explotar en pleno encuentro carnal.

El peli-carmín tomo sus manos para atarlas con su pañuelo, seguido de subir sus brazos tras el cuello del Charlotte. Sus brazos le retenían como cadenas, sin importar si eran de oro o brillantes, el resto del cuerpo del cocinero era una inigualable joya del océano…

Con su espalda contra el pecho tatuado, su alterada respiración movía por completo el torso del oji-azul que con sus rodillas en el colchón daba distancia al miembro del peli-carmín para que encontrase esa atormentada apertura que le recibía ansioso.

Sin cruzar miradas ni hablar de consentimientos; le penetró. Mientras buscaba el ritmo ideal para evitar lastimarle, el tez-blanca se concentraba en no preocupar a su querido pues gemía tal como la primera vez; _¡sorprendido con insuperable placer!_

Sanji descubrió su reflejo en el cuadro que decoraba la pared frente a la cama, esa preciada fotografía demostraba su pacto, esa memorable fiesta de té que les ato y reafirmo su lealtad.

Luciendo blancos trajes nupciales; Katakuri posaba sentado en la cima del pastel de bodas, sobre su pierna izquierda Sanji sonreía con la bendita sonrisa heredada de su madre, por cual gesto le habían exiliado del reino a naufragar a esta inmejorable fantasía.

Su reflejo coincidía con el de la fotografía, no podía evitar imitar esa sonrisa…

 

**++H++**

_El presente mantenía entretenido y distraído al joven príncipe, su deber como Chef y sucesor de jefe de cocina de Whole Cake insistía en que su talento no irrumpiría en su estadía en tal isla. Estos chefs eran seleccionados por sobre todos los habitantes, no porque fuese adoptado por el Caballero Gourmet inmediatamente se le apartaba un lugar en esa cocina._

_Su aprendizaje destacaba por sobre lo que sus maestros tenían por mostrarle, de un momento a otro supero sus técnicas a una forma sublime que incluso calmaba los antojos de Big mom sin siquiera preparar lo que reclamaba._

_Uno de esos encuentros puso en peligro la vida de Sanji, aunque fuese su primer intento por apaciguarla, imprudentemente se adelantó a ganar tiempo para que sus asistentes le encontrasen en el punto acordado._

_Tenía valor de sobra, surgía de sus intestinos y le llevaba a la imprudencia._

_La mano de la peli-rosa capturo el alma del rubio, ¡Demandó a por el alimento que esperaba recibir!, la vida del chef dependía de su conexión con esa masa de vida entre sus dedos, y antes de que ella anunciara los años que le arrebataría…_

_Un Charlotte apareció, su excepcional habilidad con su cuerpo maldito por la fruta del diablo le aparto del peligro, cuando el ultimo respiro del cocinero regreso a su boca, el siguiente lo dio en brazos del primer Comandante, esa creación inigualable entre todos los hijos había hecho frente a su propia madre._

_Por primera vez Sanji se aferró a alguien capaz de hacerle creer que llegaría a ver su soñado All blue._

_…_

Divagaba entre sus recuerdos; por lo que no prestaba sus oídos a los planes que Katakuri le repasaba entre ese tierno acto de traerle por el camino primaveral del bosque.

-Nevará, incluso la presa más pequeña se refugiará. Tus ropas no serán suficientes,- Sabía que no le prestaba atención, por lo que uso la flexibilidad de su mochi que podía desprenderse de él para crear la forma esponjosa de un reyezuelo.

Mientras Sanji montaba a Tony, Charlotte llevaba las riendas del animal. Le contaba que en su próxima salida traería consigo más que víveres, las pertenencias materiales del oji-azul no eran prioridad por lo que el peli-carmín se ocupaba de esas necesidades.

-No te molestes por ello, Al salir del bosque con lo que preparo supongo que ya es sospechoso.- Sanji tomo la pequeña escultura. – Volver con equipaje te volverá de interés.-

Su pareja posiblemente estaba Celoso de que su hermano Perospero, quien le regalo dulces esculpidos de la misma forma como regalo de bodas, ese mochi en su mano escaseaba en detalles a diferencia de las acarameladas que tenía en casa… pese que acertó que tenía compasión por los animales.

Extrañamente, pese a solo convivir con cocineros, la dulce familia conocía detalles que recordarían si se lo preguntasen personalmente. O rumores corrían entre hermanos o accidentalmente dejo fluir detalles en conversaciones entre banquetes.

_…_

Pisaron zonas húmedas tras pasar de largo los domesticados campos de cultivo.

Los charcos pantanosos emanaban un amargo olor que incitaba el apetito de los animales y visitantes, la natural trampa atraía a los golosos, este era el sexto lugar donde el rubio encontraba más cadáveres, enterraba los que podía sacar de esos líquidos, y específicamente recuperaba torsos o piernas que sobre-salían como adornos.

Los líquidos cafés variaban de charco en mini-lagunas; Burbujeaban hirvientes, otros se condensaban por su fondo helado. Esos cambios entre aguas no incomodaban a las ranas que vivían ahí.

Sanji suele traer consigo una red con las que les captura, ¡ _Son deliciosas! ¡Esplendorosas!_ , había recibido elogios del exterior al enviarlas como resultado de su exploración en este bosque.

Sapos saltaban alto, ranas se aferraban a los curiosos bambús blancos en el centro de la extensa laguna a la que Katakuri se dirigía, era envidiable como sus largas piernas alcanzaban las escasas tierras firmes.

El rubio se mantuvo lejos entretenido al bajar de Tony para recolectar unos hongos anisados, sus cabezas blancas podría ser comestibles si el cocinero las llevaba a casa, no obstante, los tallos morados de estos fungis esparcían un olor a goma que mantuvo al cocinero mirándolos detenidamente.

_¿Pensaba en cómo utilizarlos?, ¿Cómo purificarlos?,¿Los dejaría porque son materiales y no gourmets?...._

Tony distrajo al concentrado chef al jalarle de su capa y tirarlo de espaldas, el reno relincho en burla y se sentó con sus piernas ocultas entre esas enredaderas que se acumulaban como el relleno de una almohada. (Todo el suelo se inundaba de estas.)

Como venganza, Sanji empujo al animal, cual gruñó al morderle el cabello.

Ciertamente el rubio se alegraba cuando alguien le maltrataba, no es como si despreciara los delicados tratos de su esposo, salvo que quería darle de empujones y golpes a puño cerrado a sus rivales. La escasa interactividad física… más allá de la sexual…. le tenía desesperado por amistades. Unas peligrosas de preferencia.

Katakuri regreso para separarles, así junto con los pálidos bambús que recolecto de la laguna también cargaba con largas ramas de las cuales brotaban continuamente solo hojas pequeñas, aunque lo interesante era el líquido rojizo que goteaba de ese enorme conjunto.

-Sellare unas fugas del molino con esto,- Le mostro las ramas goteantes, resultaba que la densa masa en su interior era látex. –Si no son alimento, tráelos y clasifícalos.- Se percató de los hongos que no soltaba aun tras el breve pleito.

-Funcionaran, ¿Vas a subestimarme?, _me ofendes_.- Hizo un puchero, dándole la espalda tratando de montar a Tony.

Aunque subiera sobre su mascota, perdón, _colega_. Esa altura no llegaba por sobre las rodillas de su pareja.

-¿Cómo podría?- Le respondió al alcanzarle y revolver su dorada cabellera, le pidió que le perdonase al inclinarse y darle unos cigarrillos de su bolsillo: _Le dijo al perplejo oji-azul que ya le escuchaba entre visiones pidiéndole esos dañinos palillos._

Charlotte cambiaba su estatura despendiendo de la situación, en ese momento era tal cual; una mezcla entre raza piernas largas y un semi-gigante. No obstante, no lograba resaltar entre los árboles.

El peli-carmín vestía una máscara inferior de cerámica tapando su boca, el dibujo imitaba perfectamente su dentadura, así que _¿cuál era el caso de usarla?,_ ¡Estilo de comandantes debía ser!…. Usaba un traje café de una pieza, decorado con sus cintas de cuero y demás metales puntiagudos en brazaletes e incrustados en los dobleces.

Cambiaba de tipo de vestimentas tras cada propósito de salida. Sanji ya tenía años con las mismas prendas pese que las lavaba diariamente así como sus baños constantes no faltaban.

Hoy lucia atractivo, tenía un set de ropa de buen estado; el cocinero usaba un chaleco azul cielo, de interior suave, por lo que no tenía una camisa interior, lo combinaba con su fiel capa así como unos pantalones poliéster ganache y esas botas negras por arriba de sus tobillos que imitaban el estilo punk de su esposo.

…

El suelo despejado de robles gozaba de las sombras de su bosque vecino, _lo que significaba que era más allá del medio día…_

La humedad del pantano disminuía al acercarse a los deslizantes barrancos; Rocas grises se mezclaban entre los arbustos rojos que imitaban la forma de un cómodo pompón, donde cansados visitantes se acostaron, la mortalidad de esta planta constaba en derretir lo que le tocase.

Y al ser un asiento muy apetitoso, los muertos tenían una pose muy placentera al dejar sus esqueletos sobre esas plantas, disfrutando su interminable descanso.

Había dos esqueletos, esos se habían lanzado de cara contra el arbusto que les devoro la piel y órganos en segundos. Pese al sorprendente apetito del bosque, los huesos no eran de su gusto.

Charlotte se acercó a ellos, arrancándoles sus cráneos, regularmente el comandante deseaba identificar a los patéticos intrusos, ya que siendo autoproclamado el vigilante del bosque, ese título tenía que ver con que estos territorios posiblemente serian pronto reclamados por Big mom.

Cabizbajo, el rubio aguantaba sus palabras, esas con las que defendió a los muertos que Katakuri sacaba del bosque para tirarlos al mar. Sanji deseaba darles un descanso digno pese a que cada cadáver fue su enemigo sin siquiera conocerlo.

-En escasos días el bosque dormirá bajo el cero absoluto, retornara aún más que sediento.- Dejo que el mochi absorbiera los cráneos. Su cuerpo ayudaba en pequeñas recolecciones a comparación de las jaulas y mochilas que cargaba el reno.

Y siendo Chef ¡Con firme razón respetaba la vida!, independientemente si era humanos o hombres-pez…. Sanji no era un hijo de puta que humillaba sus ingredientes antes de prepararlos.

Sanji se agacho para recoger la oxidada pulsera que el esqueleto dejo caer. –Vulgarmente… todo morirá.- El grabado en el accesorio era sentimental… ¿Por qué arriesgaban sus vidas aceptando el trabajo sucio de los Vinsmoke?...

Katakuri dio unos pasos al lado del cocinero, el Cazador utilizo su paramecia para construir un santuario de voluminosos techos y estructuras legendarias tal como un artesano de Wano levantaría. Con esos cuatro muros rodeó las indiscretas e inmensas canastas de picnic que Sanji había pasado de largo.

-Es evolución, firme adaptación. Muerte para los incompetentes y fortaleza para los depredadores.- Esos discursos de imperios encendían el apetito del peli-carmín justo a la hora de la merienda.

Construyo escalones para su acompañante aunque el Cazador no los necesitaba.

-Es temporada crítica. Es recolectar y arrebatar a contra tiempo.- El Charlotte se introdujo invitando sin pena al rubio, quien seguía ignorando la casa-mochi.

Sanji fingía estar atento al paisaje esperando que dejase ese tema de lado.

Cracker usaba constantemente sus armaduras como mandaderos; por ello es que los dulces de los discípulos de Sanji que estaban en el castillo Whole cake lograron enviarle a salvo esa experimental merienda.

El Vinsmoke era el catador de sus aprendices, salvo que Katakuri no soportaba mucho el cómo tomaba pequeños bocados y escribía sus opiniones. Con solo una mordida le dejaba el resto de la dulce comida a su pareja.

Jalo al tez-blanca de su brazo, sacándole de su remordimiento sin fin. El largo brazo de mochi atravesaba la pared, al capturarle le introdujo para dejarle sobre un suave sillón del mismo material blanco.

El peli-carmín mordió el cuello del rubio pese que su boca podría devorar su hombro por completo.

Sanji reacciono gimiendo al sonrojarse, _¡Que salvaje!,_ ¡No se había puesto ese empalagoso perfume para que le apresara en pleno bosque!

-Partiré al anochecer, es probable que en dos días caerá la primer tormenta.- _¿Cómo le diría que le agradecía todos esos conocimientos que compartió con él en el viaje de hoy?¿Sería suficiente besar sus manos rindiéndole respeto?_

El oji-azul le escuchaba y asentía mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

-Después del invierno, la luna llenara las tierras de marea alta.-

 _‘¿Qué tiene de diferente ese frio al que hay en zonas de tundra?’_ Pensó argumentando, pero eso conllevaba a defender su derecho a salir.

-Me quedaré. Procuremos llevar una recolección masiva, Sanji.- La pausa que uso para su nombre se debía a que comenzó a tragar sus bocadillos por lo que sus palabras provenían en parte de su nariz.

 _¡Ridículo Katakuri!,_ Si tu familia se enterasen de lo naturalmente chusco que eres…

-Claro, _Mochi_.- Le alentó a demandarle respeto con tan tierno alias. Ni sus hermanas pequeñas le etiquetaban así. Qué pena que el comandante ya se había acostado a comer tras darle un largo trago a una jarra de té de anís.

-Aunque el agua te vuelva blando, ¿Te quedarás?- Sanji se mordió sus labios, no con el deseo de besarle, si no por aguantarse la lagrima de ver su anhelado pastelillo de mil capas ser devorado por esa boca mutiladora de dulces.

En lugar de reclamarle prefirió sentarse en el suelo junto a Katakuri, golpeo con una cuchara el pecho expuesto de su esposo. La masita de la que consistía hizo rebotar el cubierto.

Se echó a reír pues dentro del santuario jugaría con el Cazador mientras no merodeaban los lobos.

**+++H+++**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update; Se removió el termino Crack pues resulta a que todos les gusta xD. Omg put y’all selves together.
> 
> Notas;  
> Veremos un poco más de los recuerdos de Sanji, en el siguiente estará el cómo se conquistaron estos fulanitos, les juro que kat es un ridículo en estas cosas y Sanji va directo a lo quiere.
> 
> La aparición de alguien tiene que levantar algunas sospechas sobre los bandos, ni se adelanten porque hay taaaaanto que narrar…
> 
> Esta versión (y en tumblr.) contiene sus cuatro viñetas y un reproductor de música sorpresa, lo que hace uno por ustedes!!…  aprender más html y códigos para enlazar música.

 

**+++H+++**

**There are things inside me that look for you,**  
**There are things that come and cross the woods to take me, my love.**  
**Again, a feeling is haunting me up.**

**+++H+++**

_No requería ser custodiado, excepto que se ganó esos ojos en su espalda que juzgarían sus próximas estupideces, impulsos, u ideas de piratas… Porque él era un Chef de una cocina VIP en una **isla** ; ¡Cruel tierra firme protegida por las manos de esta familia!_

_Su sobrevalorado puesto descansaba encima de la jerarquía de la infantería._

_Su trasero valía más que los batallones familiares, más que la destrucción de una isla por berrinches de la misma creadora._

_¿Sus diestras manos tenían el derecho de infectarse de heridas?, **No** , contesto Mont-d’Or mientras pasaba lista de las filas de los decallizos que aguardaban los pasillos exteriores a su habitación._

_¿Tenía derecho a defender a los comensales?, Smoothie trató de ser amable prometiéndole que ella se encargaría de los problemas. Lo juraba…. salvo que estos Comandantes llegaban en el clímax de los eventos._

_El perfecto Katakuri vivió años ocupándose de sus dominios; hasta de sus hermanos, permaneciendo invencible e intocable al acatar o no las ordenes de Big mom._

_Ese oji-carmín presto su paciencia a la ocupación de Sanji, esas botas de corte mosquetero no le levantaron hasta que la clausura de la cocina se daba por las madrugadas… la tensión de su presencia alteraba al rubio, ahora imagina la presión de los demás chefs a su alrededor._

_El staff de cocineros, asistentes, aprendices y chefs superiores se contagiaron de la fobia de Sanji-va-a-sacrificarse-en-algún-momento. Por ello es que si el comandante despegaba la vista al ser llamado por altos mandos, entonces la culpa recaería en esos colegas cocineros…_

_El Vinsmoke maldecía lo impulsivo que fue, figuradamente le ardían las piernas de rabia al oír que había postres especiales a entregar para calmar a la Emperatriz. El brazo flexible del hombre-mochi alrededor de su cuerpo no le dejaba escapar y acudir al exterior…._

_Esa defensiva, ese heroísmo tan imprudente contra Big mom, hizo que los ministros tomasen propias medidas para que el rubio se centrara en el producto y no a como entregarlo._

_Por ello; esos ojos carmín aceptaron la primer ronda juzgadora, esa primer guardia la empleó en percatarse que el alimento que simplemente llegaba a él a la hora deseada no aparecía en manos de los cocineros al requerirla._

_Katakuri conocía sus dominios, sus ingredientes, pero no la combinación de Sanji y la ilimitada virtud de una cocina._

_Sanji encajaba donde se le necesitaba, pese que no buscaban cansarle se le notaba tenso al innovar unas cuantas recetas, ’No deberían tenerme tantas preferencias’ Renegaba el oji-azul cuando le devolvían a su escritorio sin dejarle ensuciarse las manos con lo que adoraba._

_Desde los ojos futuristas del Comandante, conversaciones no brotaban a menos que Sanji se negara a algo, que levantase la voz implicaba que el hombre estaría de su lado._

_Su interacción cedió hasta que los cocineros subieron a dar un coro especial para una fiesta de té._

_Sanji sirvió un desayuno para descansar y brindar después de ese maratón de figuras dulces con los animales favoritos de la joven Anana. Pues el oji-carmín durmió sentado al observar así como el rubio quedo inconsciente varias veces contra esa descomunal silla en medio de la cocina._

_Katakuri intervino al no solo encargarse de que las esculturas fueran llevadas con seguridad a la fiesta, su altura convenía al atrapar piezas que se desprendían antes de que sucediera, sostenía la escalera del oji-azul sin necesitar ese firme agarre._

_Sanji solo se apartaba de esa pesada tarea para preparar las comidas de los ministros que no defendían sus propias islas…._

_Se retiraron a una habitación con comedor, a duras el cocinero llevaba los platos a la mesa: A ese mueble diseñando especialmente para el Charlotte y sus altos semejantes._

_La fatiga les brotaba desde los pies hasta sus desordenados cabellos. Katakuri se había sentado en su designado puesto salvo que antes exigirle privacidad, el oji-azul cayo dormido con la frente fuera de su plato y en mano ese tenedor sosteniendo las sobras de merengue frutal._

_Esa breve muerte despisto el apetito del hombre-mochi…¿Qué duraría más?¿Seis platos de crepas o la narcolepsia del cocinero?._

_Se quitó la bufanda, no movió a Sanji evitando retar su suerte, era todo un dueño de lo imprevisto pero el hambre le distraía de la misma forma que ver al rubio cocinando._

_El día anterior Streusen desenfundo su espada contra el Vinsmoke cuando Linlin deshecho su platillo, le desconcertó esa amenaza, se paralizó sin levantar mano alguna ¿Por qué su padre reacciono así?, le aterrorizaron sus palabras más que esa arma._

_El cocinero no tuvo intención de defenderse…Si no fuera por la atenta vigilancia del peli-carmín…._

_Las disputas familiares surgían de momentos, sabía que la integración del rubio a esa generación de chefs provocaría esas reacciones._

_No eran perfectos, por ello moldeaban las uniones familiares, mataban o agregaban temporalmente lo que necesitaran._

_Esa mañana Perospero se encargó de duplicar una cocina y demás estaciones para los futuros aprendices, la verían al anochecer tal vez tras dormir en horas de labor… los hermanos Charlotte adaptaron los techos, mesas y paredes sin ventanas para que tanto el Vinsmoke como Katakuri no sufrieran la presencia de otros indeseados._

_…_

_Frio, incómoda humedad en su cálido rostro; su mejilla estaba empapada; si no fuese porque su otra mano inconscientemente empujo su cerveza; Sanji se quedaría ahí una semana u otra hora hasta que Mont-d’Or le recordara sus debidas horas de trabajo._

_Abrió pesadamente sus ojos notando cuatro platos vacíos y uno con comida regada sobre el mantel. La cabeza del descomunal Charlotte se recargaba en su hombro izquierdo, una burbuja de sueño brotaba de la nariz del comandante, ese Sweet combatiente que roncaba…..sin su bufanda, sin la bufanda, ¡Con la boca abierta y unas cuantas fresas enteras y clavadas en los colmillos!, esas sí que eran puntiagudas perlas…_

_Estiró la mano buscando por una servilleta, limpió el charco para volver a caer dormido, Sus parpados le vencieron mientras los ojos de su vigilante no procesaban ese murmurar soñoliento del  oji-azul._

**+++H+++**

Es un reno formidable. Determinado a cargar los recursos que traía al dulce e impenetrable hogar del cocinero. La búsqueda y recopilación de alimentos que había sugerido Charlotte se denotaba en las idas y vueltas que Tony daba por el equipo.

Su olfato lo traía a casa, independientemente de qué forma se movía el bosque, entre ese caótico patrón de elementos le tomaba unos minutos volver a con su jinete.

La vigilancia de Cracker fue relevada a Opera, ese hermano protegía y reforzaba la montaña donde _la nada sutil_ fortaleza de la pareja se había construido, en su mayoría, los Charlotte se dejaban influir por las predicciones de Katakuri aunque otros le admiraban dejando estas obligaciones a los mayores.

Opera usaba su fruta para que el techo y las estructuras que la unían al interior de la montaña se reforzaran, la pesada caída de la nieve que se aproximaba parecía preocupar a su hermano… debía hacer un obra que ganase sus elogios.

El hombre-crema notaba venir al cuadrúpedo cual relinchaba desconcertadamente agudo pese a su estatura y amenazante cornamenta; Opera le echaba una mano al bajar el equipaje de su lomo para colocarle esas mochilas de repuesto que había en su corral….

…

Al filo de ser cubiertos por los últimos minutos de sol; Los aventureros volvían satisfechos. Tony trotaba apresurándose para que le encerrasen en su corral y dormir plenamente. _No merecía tal esclavitud que sobrepasaba su lealtad._

El rubio optaba por ser llevado pues la carga que protegía pesaba tanto como él, no se la confiaba a su esposo, quien lo rompería y comería con tal salvaje apetito _¡Demandaba energía para defenderle!_ , Responderle con que ‘ _había comida en casa’_ le molestó.

Fingió que no le dirigía la palabra cuando la realidad de su pesado caminar demostraba lo pulverizado que estaba de usar su Haki, _siempre alerta_ , sobrexplotando sus visiones dentro de su paciencia. El hombre-mochi _se derretía_ salvo que debía partir al mar bajo ese cercano cielo de estrellas.

Entre sus piernas y por debajo de su capa, protegía en un cálido abrazo a un huevo misterioso decorado como una dulzura de chocolate _, ¡Imposible que fuese un núcleo de nuez el que se agitaba dentro!_

Qué pena que no identificara a su madre antes de tomarlo, ofendía la especial capa que usaba por ahuyentar a los vivos con piernas.

Qué día de sorpresas, qué pesada carga era pegar la responsabilidad y los ojos a ese inquieto entusiasmo del rubio.

El bosque quería comerle, en un parpadeo sucumbiría a su indagación a más allá de buscar alimentos. El Charlotte no se había masajeado su cien desde que un ataque de hambre de Big mom duro una semana por que el traslado de un ingrediente desato tres guerras a la vez.

Agregaremos a la cuenta de eventos de esa misma tarde el cómo Sanji encontró una sospechosa madriguera de cual salían flotando adorables dientes de león; el cocinero no soporto ir de largo, trono sus dedos ansioso; Aprovechó el adelantado rango de protección de Katakuri para asomarse en tal nido.

Probablemente dudo mucho en meter un zapato pues el peli-carmín le cargo como el malcriado chef que era. Para que recobrase la cordura para retenerse y recordar las reglas de exploración; Recorrieron un largo puente de moscovita, el brillo cobrizo reflejaba lo desilusionado que su cuerpo lucia doblado sobre el brazo derecho del oji-carmín.

Que le cargara no evitaba que apuntara a donde quería ir.

**++H++**

 

Con un dedo, con un _toque_ , ¡con esa uña rompió el huevo!

Tras correr por las escaleras de la casa, se resistió a esa esponjosa y pegajosa masa del usuario que injustamente lo arrastro con facilidad a esa cómoda sala; a la recepción tras la primer puerta de esta fachada súper-empalagosa que tenia de “casa”.

El amante de los dulces se había tirado a uno de los sillones de Biscuits. La cama estaba a millas si lo pensaba desde esos cojines. Katakuri peleo a por el destino del huevo pese que el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

La fatiga de cuidar a este curioso cocinero no se comparaba a luchar contra piratas, o al buscar los regalos indicados para cada cumpleaños de sus hermanas.

Así que obligándolo a cooperar; Katakuri atrajo el cuerpo de Sanji por sobre su pecho demandando a por una pequeña siesta, no solo las dulzuras le proporcionaban fuerza….

…

 

Enfocándonos al caso del asesinato… El Charlotte había despegado una de las tiras decorativas del huevo, bastó con que el mismísimo oji-azul corriera supuestamente _protegiéndolo_ como para que la cinta terminara de recorrer el cascaron; ese supuesto listón se despegó provocando una explosión, pues su parte superior salió volando con una tonada de felicitaciones.

Parecía ser un dulce regalo de la naturaleza por eso opinaban que hacía falta que un ganso saliera lleno de serpentinas pese que solamente contenía un interior lleno de claras y yemas que embriagaban por su olor a mantequilla y almendras.

La cena de media noche fue entre fríos y cálidos pays, las orillas de galleta se deshacían en los guantes de Katakuri, su impaciencia por llevarlos para su viaje hacia que imprudentemente los volteara del molde a su boca.

Despidió a su pareja empacando otras dulzuras de queso-crema con frutas altas en azúcar. En su alacena quedo una bolsa de pistachos y unos bombones bañados coco que escondió para que reposaran y así comerlos en su punto.

_Que lastima, mañana tendría que salir de caza…._

**++H++**

Descuidadamente (¿O acaso podía ser tan pervertido como él?) el oji-carmín se llevó unas de sus prendas favoritas para dormir, eso le tenía inconforme estando semi-desnudo sin compañía alguna. La madrugada le llamaba, esta era una de esas escasas y solitarias veces que huía a ver el amanecer.

Salió, conscientemente dejo su capa colocándola en la perilla de la puerta, le convenía no ahuyentar a los animales trepados entre ramas pues durante lo poco que durmió; el bosque aprovecho su breve sueño para cambiar.

Conocía esos troncos violetas con las deliciosas hojas amarillas que caían, le llamaba _interminable masa de hojaldre_ , era increíblemente pesada pese que frágiles ramas secas las producían.

Contento, busco a por las charolas, cruzo el puente a su derecha para colocar esas laminas juntas unas con otras; no había porque trepar, si las ardillas jugaban rudo entre ellas, puede que las hojas caigan por si solas mientras pre-calentaba los hornos exteriores.

Afiló el hacha dentro del almacén de herramientas, necesitaba cortes de madera, de preferencia aquellos que ardían dejando su buen sabor… Amaba que las posibilidades tradicionales estuvieran a su alcance.

Pese a la emoción de “ _hacer las cosas por sí mismo”,_ esa madera recién cortada, seca y organizada dentro de la cabaña de almacenaje le golpeo exactamente en su entusiasmado corazón. Tenía energía de sobra y ese gesto de leña al alcance le hizo suspirar arrebatándole su notable sonrisa.

Encendió dos hornos de adobe, tardo una hora de más debido a los restos de crema que tapaban ciertos filtros, después llenó un recipiente de agua gracias al rio de junto, había césped seco a los alrededores por lo que tenía que humedecer una zona segura.

El mochi-andante no estaría de acuerdo protegiéndose del invierno entre galletas quemadas.

Regreso a por las charolas, maldecía que no debió confiarse, estaban repletas de montañas de hojaldre, incluso el pegajoso suelo le daba problemas. Algunas hojas tenían huellas de ardillas por lo que utilizo un cuchillo para desechar esas partes indeseables.

 

 

Acumulo kilos en un tazón laminado con lo que definitivamente usaría, los problemas de no traer consigo su capa se notaban en la forma en que los animales _no propensos a ser los depredadores_ intervenían.

Arrendajos le pellizcaban el cuello, chocaban contra él, jalaban su cabello al pasar volando, luchaban por sus territorios y eran muy explícitos en humillarlo para que corriera.

Un gran ratón de campo nadó entre los bultos de hojas hasta llegar a una de sus charolas, la tomó con la boca mientras Sanji jalaba el lado contrario. El desgraciado tenía hambre y el estúpido bosque se tupia de comida. ¡Que animal tan infeliz y envidioso!

Le preocupaba no volver a ver la lámina más que la imprudencia del peludo agresor.

Con la intensión de recopilar sus herramientas, Sanji deshecho el resto de la masa, esos codiciosos animales tendrían lo que querían, puede que su primer experiencia sin su capa lo lidiara con diminutas bestias pero se daba una idea de lo que pasaría en otras zonas.

Por ejemplo; Pandillas de gecos apoderándose de los árboles para devorar las plagas de los arboles contaminados, su territorio se expandía mediante se acercaban con facilidad hasta el cocinero, quien era un casual invasor.

Sostuvo el tazón entre sus brazos gritando aunque los sonidos de esas salamanqués hacían que apresurara el paso, _¡Definitivamente le aterrorizaba que le persiguieran!_

-¡S-son unos bastardos! ¿Por qué son así de inteligentes?- Restregó los dientes exclamando el cómo esos diminutos gecos le cerraban el paso al puente con una barricada de sus cuerpos.

Retrocedió por sobre sus pasos, ¡Debía distraerlos, perderles!. Si no salía del otoñal suelo entonces podría volver a casa u horriblemente estaría pisando un sinfín de laberintos.

 _¡SI LA APRECIABA!, ¡Si amaba su capa!,_ como no querer esa tela con horribles estampados tribales, sentía sus hombros desprotegidos, su cuerpo estaba en peligro, desde un principio sus aventuras eran caminar y recolectar ¡no acerca de sobrevivir!

De esto era de lo que le advertía Katakuri, _de los depredadores_ , de los vivos que parecían también ser los culpables de tantas muertes con las que se topaba.

Sanji regreso por segunda vez al inicio, dejo la masa que cargaba percatándose de que solo le perseguían a él ya que evitaron sus olvidadas charolas.

La emoción de la persecución (por parte de la pandilla) disminuyó, dejaron que el Vinsmoke retomara aire mientras ellas dejaban de emitir sus ruidos de pelea.

El tez-blanca se sorprendió así mismo, perduro largo tiempo corriendo sin descansos, este _ejercicio_  le convenía pues pasaba horas de pie, su circulación se lo agradecería. Se dio la vuelta dándole algo de coraje a esas salamanqués.

Excepto que tenía hambre, demasiada si es que no le bastaba la proteína de unos bombones.

No sufrió antes de _esto_ , vivía rodeado de comida; La que encontraba, la que le daban, la que producía y esa que Katakuri también cocinaba a ratos ya que Sanji se apoderaba de la estufa.

El bosque actual le brindaba posibilidades ilimitadas, pero eran elementos crudos.

Notas intrusivas suspendieron la batalla, el Vinsmoke se distrajo involuntariamente levantando la mirada hasta que su mentón apuntara la densa sombra de los arboles dorados. Durante esa acción el rubio se liberó de esa agotada respiración. El desconocido ritmo de un instrumento de viendo llego a su cuerpo.

 El frio de una muerte anunciada lo manipulada, la tonada se reflejaba entre la distancia por la que provenía, pese que sus pies sabían a donde le llevaban.

El intenso resonar de la trompeta se filtró en su mente. Las notas lo atraían, el eco seducía sus pasos, la tonada se repetía erizando su piel, se alargaba fuera de tiempo dejando que Sanji la murmurara como silbidos apoderándose de su aliento.

_No juegues afuera tu solo, los aullidos te encontraran…_

La música no dañaba, menos una trompeta que probablemente estaba maldita tocando por sí misma. A esto se refería el Charlotte al contarle como en sus visiones le capturaban si elegía salir ciertos días, no lo hacía para mal revelarle a detalle lo que su enemigo buscaba en él y lo que le pasaba.

Denominaba su método brutal con _buenas_ intenciones.

La arboleda vecina protegía el origen de quien le hipnotizo, el manipulador sabía de él a pesar de la distancia; o simplemente era el pánico de ser la víctima.

Plateados, largos y delgados troncos húmedos eran consumidos por capas de moho, ese pasto adherido se pudría y oscurecía al principio de la zona, al superar la entrada; en el interior el cocinero trepaba y esquivaba madera destrozada entre arboles impactados por rayos.

Sanji arrugaba la nariz ante el olor, sus piernas no se libraban de la atracción por lo que usaba sus manos y brazos para aferrarse de los frágiles troncos que asquerosamente le dejaban horribles manchas verdosas en la ropa.

El camino se ausentaba de almas; con fauna _seca_ de vida, ahogada en distintas formas en que el agua se manifestaba, la punta de los arboles abundaba en espinas que se enredaron entre ellas para evitar el sol.

No saldría pronto de este lugar pues el camino lo percibía “especifico”, el oji-azul se desganaba pues no tenía estomago como para seguir otros kilómetros, _‘Tenga piedad mr. Desconocido, tiene buenos pulmones pero tengo un marido que alimentar.’_

No negaba que era un glorioso **_solo_** de viento, la armonía de la tonada buscaba emblanquecer su mente dejándose comer por el talento del enemigo.

Tragaba saliva buscando un escape, se exigía una forma de invalidar sus propias piernas para que pararan. Su espalda también le traicionaba le tenía recto sin permitirle derribarse a peso muerto.

La canción se hizo tenue mientras el camino se iluminaba, de entre sus pies le rebasaron los gecos que escalaron el inclinado desastre de rocas por el que él también subía.

Un hueco de luz caía sobre la cima donde vio un tronco blanco de esponjosas hojas negras en la copa.

Mientras llegaba a la punta el misterioso árbol se ondeaba, se doblaba y giraba dejándole perplejo porque pensó que un altísimo humano era otra rareza del bosque.

Usaba una larga túnica blanca de botones verdes, se rodeaba la cara con largas bufandas que usaba hasta de sombrero, con sus lentes morados se cubría los ojos pues parecía que su pálida piel era sensible.

Este sujeto de admirable afro era el culpable de su indeseable excursión, tenía una dorada trompeta, pequeña salvo que amenazadora a causa de lo que hizo.

Sanji se acercaba a contemplarlo, le pasaba lo mismo que a con Katakuri; el tener que encoger su cuello tras levantar su barbilla pues el desconocido doblegaba su estatura. Se detuvo a unos pasos sin que las notas le inmovilizaran a escuchar sus intenciones.

¿Buscaba amigos? Le recomendaría que se mudara a Sabaody, de  donde escuchaba rumores de que nadie salía de esa isla sin el hermano de su vida en brazos.

Si era enemigo… le pasaría el chisme sobre asesinos con mejores Bounties viviendo en un laboratorio abandonado a islas antes de los territorios de la emperadora.

-Jovencito,- Con pacientes modales se agacho a verle. (Extrañamente ladeándose en forma de arco) -¿Es acaso este mundo un paraíso?.-

Se mordió los labios negándose a empezar este _juego_ , no se reunieron por casualidad.

-Confiesa tus intenciones raza-albina.- Formulo una de esas preguntas-exigencias que el Charlotte peli-carmín le enseño como defensa. _Está bien, tenía hambre, esto exigía mucho de él y urgía decidirse por si iría a la ofensiva._

El músico reía arqueándose al lado contrario, puede creerse que le gustaba esa respuesta. Sin embargo, terminaría su discurso.

–Sin duda lo es, después de este viaje pensé que terminaría en un purgatorio…. _Yo ho ho;_ con vida o no; en un paraíso sin amenazas.- Echó un vistazo al techo de púas. -Estas espinas se reúnen en el valle apagándose unas a otras, y está bien, es un olimpo del silencio.-

No le comentó que su bufanda no le dejaba oírle con decencia.

-No iré a ningún lado.- Advirtió, la costumbre era negarse al enemigo mientras Tony los ahuyentaba fingiendo rabia.

 

 

Sanji guiaba su mano con suavidad a buscar su cuchillo de viaje, cual cargaba en la funda posterior de su pantalón. Qué pena que lo dejo junto a su recolección de hojas.

-Me temo que soy yo quien está convenciendo a este instrumento de abandonarme por ti.-

Terriblemente confuso entre cerró los ojos y opto por preguntar a por la trompeta maldita, porque ese parecía ser el tema de por qué la música le atrajo aquí: incluso sospechaba de la guitarra que cargaba en la espalda, esos instrumentos no combinaban.

-Es un usuario.- Dedujo el rubio, esperaba que no fuera un anciano con habilidades de metamorfosis con categoría de forma de objetos…. Eso sería asqueroso….

-Después de todo no estás tan cerrado al mundo.- Subestimaba que conociera las frutas pues lucia alejado de la relatividad de la civilización.

-No nací aquí pálido de mierda, ojala fuera tan salvaje como para intimidarte.- Hubiese seguido con su pelea verbal si no fuese porque el hombre-afro le ofreciera el instrumento dorado.

Si éste fuese una mujer, probablemente sería todo oídos, la invitaría a su casa a por un té para explicarle como no podía irse… ¿Por qué no podía?  Ah, por compromiso, ¡cierto!, por qué dentro o fuera moría...

Sanji quedo en silencio dejándose llevar por como su propia mano temía tocar eso, no desechaba que el extraño quisiera cederle su maldición para deambular tocando hasta ser polvo andante.

-Su aliento te encontró, alguien debía traerla a ti.-

Restregó sus dientes hablando, -No seas tan honesto.- Ok, jugaría a que era el elegido, aquí va: Tomó la trompeta averiguando donde estaba ese logo de fabricación que conocía de los artefactos del reino Germa.

Si este buscador con afro solo actuaba, este no sería más que un relato para guiarlo incrédulamente al exterior, con gusto huiría del bosque salvo que quería hacerlo tomado de la mano de su pareja cuando recibiera la noticia de que su familia lo había olvidado.

-Me dejé llevar por la búsqueda, atravesé desde dunas hasta océanos dentro de enormes vasijas.- El hombre confesaba las obligaciones que se auto-designo.

Sanji estaba en su papel de convencido y por precavido que es, los antecedentes decían lo necesario. -¿Que tan lejano es tu hogar…. que raza eres?- Presionaba los pistones acomodando sus dedos, no tenía idea de cómo colocar sus manos.

Las rodillas le temblaban, _ya era hora de volver_ , negociar con extraños no funcionaría aunque la batalla fuera a favor. No obstante, la música que le atrajo le había lavado la consciencia como para que fijara entusiasmo en tocar y aprender de esto. ‘ _No habrá inconveniente en ser músico-cocinero, es lo que Big mom ama de sus hijos’_ , pensó mientras silbaba una tonada que estaba ansioso por tocar.

La idea le vino de la cabeza pese que inmediatamente se le hundió en su estómago, su cerebro le pedía que fuese realista; _¿Qué acababa de recomendarse?_ ¡Una nueva cualidad como ésta pondría aún más furioso a Streusen!.

_Dominar esto lo alejaría de ser aceptado nuevamente… Sanji jamás quiso ser una amenaza para su verdadero padre…._

El hombre-afro froto sus manos, cuales vestían guantes de arrugada piel de imitación -Empecemos la lección, aprenderás los tiempos aplaudiendo, uno~ dos~ tres~ a cuatro~~ es lo básico~.-

El oji-azul no parecía (no podía) echarse para atrás, el enemigo aprovecho que seguía enganchado a lo que le ofrecía.

El cocinero rebuscaba el instrumento tal como juzgarlo de defectuoso, su ojo azul le llevo a ver el interior del pabellón, de donde sacó un papel enrollado.

-Con respecto a mi persona, joven; Fui lo que aún soy, de mares distantes como tu.-

El papel se abrió en su mano cuando esa respuesta le llevo a dar unos pasos atrás (figuradamente), _¿Tenia rasgos evidentes del NorthBlue?._

 _Tranquilo_.

Los deambulantes reconocían reinos, leyes y razas en abundancia.

 _Tranquilo._ Se repetía y sonreía nervioso. Se tragaba el coraje de despedirse ya mismo.

Sus orbes azules temblaban al regresar a su mano, su sentido de peligro aumento de cien a miles.

Cayó en el triunfo de _este_ acechador. Este portavoz engañoso de Judge cumplió en rastrearle con esta información.

_Con este **Bounty.**_

-Sería un placer guiarte en domar lo que siempre fue tuyo. _Sanji_.-

La impresión trataba de su… _¿Propia recompensa?,_ al ver su cara con un corazón por ojo dejó caer el pergamino pues las cuerdas de la guitarra reclamaban su cuerpo. El Vinsmoke fue controlado para que colocase la trompeta bajo su propio brazo.

-Volvamos al océano, aquí no hay nadie que nos escuche.- Giro sobre su talón izquierdo, bailaba alegre de capturarle. Le dio la espalda mientras la tonada mantenía al cocinero aplaudiendo a su gusto.

La energía de esas cuerdas subía por su cuerpo, el control era sumamente preciso a comparación del viento que lo atrajo.

Bajaba a por el lado contrario por el que llego, los pronunciados y afilados escalones le hacían tropezar, aun así las cuerdas lo tenían al son del ritmo para que se levantase sin verse los raspones.

Subieron otra montaña de escombros, parecía que había un acceso en la punta pues por la luz se fugaba por ese portal. Esperaron a que una manada de gatos salvajes atravesara pues eran un obstáculo letal.

Quieto, sin comandos, tomo ese dorado regalo para golpear al peli-negro.

Al aprovechar que le dio la espalda, golpeo su pierna derribándolo. La música se reanudo con fuerza pese que nunca se detuvo, ni el cuerpo del pálido sobre el suelo. El aura verde en su cuerpo re-ensambló sus piernas permitiéndole seguir con el concierto.

Con una mano tocaba notas secas, golpeaba el cuerpo de la guitarra guiando los aplausos que el cocinero daba tras soltar la abollada trompeta.

Jugaban a la mímica, uno motivaba al aprendizaje y el otro a que le soltase.

-¡Libérame!- Aplaudió a cuatro tiempos, a mala gana la guitarra le ponía a practicar las señales de una batuta. –¡Que te jodan!-

Sus gritos no rimaban con la canción que dirigía, usaba sus talones abriendo sus piernas y encajándose entre piedras.

Las groserías del Vinsmoke, traducidas como _bengalas de auxilio_ , fueron finalmente respondidas.

El Charlotte eligió usar su propia persona para el enfrentamiento, al alcanzarles enmudeció las suplicas del cocinero con su ante-brazo sobre su cara, sin dejar de usar el resto de su brazo aplaudió los ritmos que le enseñaban a Sanji manipulando sus manos.

El enemigo les dio la cara pues escucho cuatro pies antes de que las dos ligeras botas del tez-blanca flotaran a culpa del agarre de Cracker. –Finalmente, un guardián…-

-Te relevare desde aquí, estoy capacitado para sus tutorías.- Presumió, -Artesano pastelero y músico, es de familia.- Se describió a sonrisa sádica pese lo suave que arribo, sus aclaradas cejas no marcaban su ceño tal como deseaba.

Intervino conociendo que ganaría el enfrentamiento que comenzaría.

Sus palmadas invocaron un camino inclinado de Biscuits por la que lanzo al cocinero alejándolo con una _divertida_ resbaladilla.

Tomo a su **Pretzel** derrochante de Haki. El hombre-afro tomó distancia con su mano derecha sobre su arma oculta.

-Fuiste blando con el noble Vinsmoke, mis clases serian intensivas.- Reía abiertamente, matar temerarios era su fase preferida.

-¡El desterrado volverá a casa!.- Lanzó su guitarra confiado de que la cinta que le atravesaba la dejaría nuevamente en su espalda, de su cintura desenfundo un bastón emanante de muerte.

Las palmadas del peli-morado moldearon una barrera por detrás del enemigo, las galletas se ensamblaban delimitando el lugar donde le mataría. –Al tocarme empeoraras tu tortura, ¿Comprendes que morirás?, no seas persistente-.

-¡Quien golpea tendrá réplicas de sus actos!,- Con terco valor, el dueño del afro ignoraba que terminaría atravesado con los duplicados de una espada contra la pared de duros Biscuits.

Entre altos y bajos el rubio se deslizaba irregularmente siendo seguro o no, al salir del valle de púas; Tony lo atrapo con su hocico, deteniéndolo de su camisa, lo arrastro como una cría castigada pues el reno era quien se le gritaba si este cocinero resultaba víctima de los curiosos.

**++H++**

El tocadiscos funcionaba con un dial, una tecnología de los cielos de esencia marítima debido a su forma de molusco. Si lo combinaban con un den-den la música funcionaba al igual que las bocinas de un teléfono-caracol.

De una rojiza funda de papel saco otro regalo de bodas; el álbum de “Baile de té”.

Flautas se mezclaban con platillos, una guitarra acústica acompañaba las voces gemelas que ambientaban una ópera competitiva. El cocinero no evitaba bajar las escaleras al ritmo, si se tropezaba reía por ridículo en lugar de disimular esos descuidos.

Al terminar de almacenar todas las charolas del horno, el oji-azul se recargaba en la pared susurrando la melancólica letra que no le pertenecía a ninguna pista, se interrumpió a si mismo defendiéndose de la presencia de Cracker.

El peli-morado le ordeno que usara ese disco, pues para sospecha del rubio, el aparato parecía ahuyentar desde la ambientación del rio hasta el pasar de las nubes.

-No lo necesito ni voy a usar su nombre para defenderme.- Refiriéndose a su pareja de por vida, no veía venir que buscadores independientes consiguieran persuadirlo sin total fuerza.

-Confía en el apellido, las amenazas salvan mi tiempo de presentaciones.-

A cierta hora cerca de la noche, las lentas cocciones estaban terminadas, frías. El tocadiscos comenzó a emitir el sonido de la aguja, _hipnotizante_ , el eco del bosque lo repetía…

La noche estrellada brillaba tanto como las luces que funcionaban por el molino de agua junto a la casa, aún a cielos rosas, las luces a lo alto llegaban temprano.

-No más agradecimientos, es un deber, un laaargo favor para complacer a mamá.- Lo frio de sus palabras rimaba excelente con su acento. Pese que Cracker no ocultaba el hambre al recibir piezas de cada tartaleta, por gula término con diez charolas; esas especiales para muestras que ahora fueron como su paga.

Actualmente flojeaba bajo una de las pérgolas dulces (el set completo del jardín incluía mesas y sillas para la comida al exterior). Tenía en mano una taza de fina y deliciosa harina especial con chocolate y una infinita munición de Biscuits.

Varias armaduras andantes rodeaban los puentes, muchos de ellos habían sido construidos y sobrado “sobrevivientes” tras el secuestro.

-¿No hay territorios por conquistar, Eh?- La relajación de Cracker la creía inusual pues le conocía por ser un firme soldado.

-Mamá sabe de prioridades, si dependieron totalmente de mí, probablemente nos divertiríamos en guerras y viajaríamos con una escolta como esta.- Subió las botas a la mesa empujando uno que otro traste.

-Soy un usuario de miles de ejércitos, un Sweet con cuanta munición “necesites”.- Evitaba mencionar todo tipo de festivales a los que falto por estar en este lugar, no obstante, el Charlotte también había encontrado ingredientes salvajes y mejorado aspectos de sus guerreros con ellos.

Más armaduras significaba que Whole Cake crecía en fuerza militar.

Por el lado contrario de la mesa,  Sanji revisaba sus vendas, había desinfectado sus raspaduras cuando la primer tanda se horneaba. Los vendajes eran exageraciones de Cracker.

-Uh-huh.- Suspiro. –Tu última generación de cascos endurecía por sobre-cocción y sabía a jabón.- Encendió un cigarrillo esperando que el olor ahuyentara al comandante.

Con furia rompió un Biscuits contra la esquina de la mesa, se desahogó para perdonarle y seguir tan tranquilo como estaba. _A_ _un solo dedo encima del rubio, Katakuri lo sabría_. A pesar de eso; de los insultos, de los golpes, de las provocaciones… _Cracker era un líder de marionetas y Sanji parecía intentar un estilo de lucha de corto alcance._

En escala de uno a diez, decía “no gracias” a un dizque-piadoso cambio de golpes. Los ministros eran castigados al ser un riesgo para los Chefs.

Lo que le restó de galleta la sumergió en su taza... -Fabrique esos accesorios para intoxicar cierta pandilla que devoraba cabezas.-

Toda creación tenía un porqué, y esos ocurrentes pensaban en comerse sus armaduras para reducir las filas, nunca estuvo orgulloso de esa artesanía tan desagradable.

-Te los mostré para que opinaras que tan apetitosos parecían, ¡Cuando lo mordiste carcajee en el camino y seguí recordándolo cuando regrese al castillo!.- Invoco otro bocadillo y uno más sobre la cabeza del rubio para ver cómo se quemaba por ese rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

Sanji se la quitó de encima y la mordió, _era durísima_ , el Charlotte tragó temiendo del temperamento del rubio.

Afino la voz tratando a apaciguar a su protegido. –Al menos concordamos en que este bosque es un nocivo sosiego para la cordura.-

El peli-morado aplaudió, mientras galletas llegaban y formaban una versión de su guerrero favorito como un delgado sirviente cual termino los deberes de Sanji.

  _‘Un comandante que no olvida las comodidades’._ Efectivamente se distrajo con ese nacimiento, _A ojos semi-cerrados detenidamente vigilaba que la galleta no tirara su escasa porcelana._

-La salida fácil siempre será cerrar tu corazón,- Que estilo tan poético de pedirle que pasara de largo a lo inusual.

Se traducía simplemente a quedarse en casa ignorando como una brutal cadena alimenticia progresaba dependiendo de los mercenarios que el Chef atraía, sin olvidar que la seducción de los ingredientes se optimizaba al consumir los intrusos.

Sanji se reusaba a su consejo pues tenía la oportunidad de darle una paliza de remordimiento a todo subordinado a sueldo de los trillizos Vinsmoke.

 _“Cambios de corazón”_ , una técnica hereditaria de su madre.

El oji-azul insistía que con un solo porta voz resolvería estos sacrificios de los Germa, si les daba el mensaje de que _no se consideraba un príncipe_ , que olvidaran que _su débil_ _hermano sería un puente para sus planes_ …

Hablando terminaría con su estadía en esta guarida, temía ir a ellos en persona, pero las personas estaban hechas de palabras, sus bocas formaban sus corazones… _¿Sus ex-hermanos tenían uno?_

-¿Está muerto?.- _‘¿Acaso volverá a terminar sus clases?’_ Tenía que preguntarle a por ese papel, ¿Fue su padre quien lo solicito a los Marines?.

-Pereció sin compasión.- Asintió intentando hablar entre burbujas de chocolate pues le pregunto en pleno trago de su taza.

 

…

 

La angustia llegaba por sus manos, comenzaba como fina arena entre las venas entumiendo sus nudillos hasta que triunfalmente tensara su cuello, los efectos de la noche aparecían mientras el comandante se despedía de él para trasnochar tras la entrada de la casa.

Tenía la certeza de que seguiría manteniéndose de pie esperando a que otro incidente… o que una receta reemplace la ausencia entre él y el primer Comandante Sweet.

Katakuri es el efectivo enemigo de lo que **_el bosque consumía de él_** , puede que jamás cayeran en alguna trampa, que no pecara en algún momento pues el Charlotte lo _satisfacía_ en toda esencia humana.

Esa humanidad tenía dos bandos, y Sanji entendió que lo _habían enlistado como un pirata…._

Probablemente mañana todo saldrá bien.

**+++H+++**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Acaso tienen sus teorías?, no las confiesen, no sé qué fanfic es el más complicado hasta el momento, pero tengo muchas ganas de matar algo en “Tercer Sol”.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan de las viñetas? ¿Quieren capítulos con ellas o no?, si las uso me tardo unos días más jaja.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breves flashbacks, admito que este arco de "invierno" explora su relación mas que sus problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desmintiendo y editando errores:
> 
> 1* Siendo paramecia, Katakuri no puede cambiar de tamaño (a pequeño).  
> 2* Los techos del refugio son igual de altos que los de Whole Cake  
> 3* Tomando en cuenta el Libro “Vivre card”: Sanji llegaría a la rodilla de Katakuri. montado en Tony alcanzaría cerca de su cadera.  
> 4* Según Sanji, Katakuri es un vigilante pasivo.  
> 5* Me confundí en otros capítulos y escribí “Sien” en donde debería decir “mentón”.
> 
> Traducciones en inglés de términos:
> 
> Peli-carmin - crimson haired  
> Oji-carmin - crimson eyed  
> Peli-morado - purple haired  
> Rubio – Blonde  
> Oji-azul - Blue eyed  
> Usuario - Devil fruit user  
> fruta - Devil fruit  
> tez blanca - light skinned (pale skin)  
> Comandante Dulce - Sweet Commander   
> mangas tres cuartos - Three-quarter sleeve  
> Cabizbajo - crestfallen (inclined head)  
> Sien - a side of the forehead  
> jovencito - young man
> 
>  
> 
> hay tres dibujos incluidos entre la historia, disfruten.

**+++H+++**  

 

**The darkness, my weakness.**  

**The light, no fights, the quietness.**  

 

**+++H+++**  

 

Hoy dejo a Tony en su establo, no tenía intenciones de una aventura  _(¿Igual que ayer? buscando ser capturado,¿huh?_ ). El huir de casa le daba una variedad de olores más allá que los azucares y el humo de harinas preparadas que se estancaban en el techo. 

Salir hacia que el peso su importancia desvaneciera, se volvía un explorador, documentaba y experimentaba con los **frutos** de los ecosistemas. Sanji ignoraba el valor que tenía su vida, olvidaba que había furtivos mercenarios vagando por este ilimitado entorno.

Negaba que toparía con enemigos, con víctimas, los descubrimientos para bien o mal se volvían inevitables.

Empujó a Cracker de su puerta principal, ese comandante había construido una ridícula casa de campaña hecha de sus galletas, Sanji usó un rodillo de cocina para abrirse paso.

Fue al corral con la excusa de que cepillaría al reno, salvo que preparó su silla de montar; Ocultaba que despertó molido, lo cual se describía en un cansancio en sus pies, unas marcas en sus muñecas y ese dolor de muelas que pretendía aparecer con su “juicio”, le dolía su quijada, sus dientes se movían dándole lugar a una nueva muela...

_Estaba asqueado de la repostería que tenía por refugio_.

Tony no se encontraba óptimo, el reno se acostó de lado sin hacer caso a sus empujones, el animal no quería levantarse, el ojos azules le insistía y pese a la terquedad terminó yendo en solitario saltando por la ventana, brinco las rocas del rio en lugar de exponerse por el puente de galletas. 

Seguramente las primeras tormentas lo obligarían a volver temprano, prefería creer que la brisa dejó nubes con ligeras lloviznas.  

…

Los minerales incrustados entre inusuales kernitas  daban una vaga idea de que se acercaba a zonas bajas; cuales evitaba pues no era más que un orgánico laboratorio químico, su respiración peligraba pues aquí es donde las erupciones de rocas y gases traían preciados materiales a la superficie…  

El camino de caliza se estaba húmedo, Sus botas se resbalaban con los moluscos incrustados en el suelo. Ya había estado aquí antes, unos meses antes pasó un día de campamento usando un martillo y cincel para tomar un petrificado caballo de mar. 

No tenía mucho del océano en casa, hacia lo más estúpido para motivarse a que volverá al mar, _pronto…._  

_Se imaginaba demandando el vivir nuevamente cerca del mar, esta vez podría zarpar cuando lo deseara._

Suspiraba a actitud decaída, pues las nubes que le seguían oscurecían, le atormentaban pidiéndole que decidiera si disfrutaría de la lluvia o recogería ya mismo esas ramas de sorgo. 

Recorría rutas conocidas, algunas tardaban semanas en ser visitadas nuevamente, esta ruta sufrió cambios de los Charlottes al integrar nuevos caminos alternativos que parecían hechos de ladrillos de mantequilla. 

_Hasta las obras de estos piratas parecían comestibles._

Hoy utilizaba una máscara tal como Katakuri, rojiza y demoniaca, con cuernos altos de gacela, estos sobresalían de su capucha, _seguramente le daría un buen susto a los invasores._

_No estaría mal fingir que embrujaba a quien se aproximara._

Apretó el elástico alrededor de su cabeza baja, eso le ayudaría a contrarrestar la tortura de sus dientes, su quijada también se resentía. 

_¡Aún se revolvía la cabeza recordando por que se encontraba molido!_

Efectivamente los encuentros sexuales con su pareja demandaban inmenso esfuerzo, no sobraba decir que el tamaño de Sanji podría dar más que desear para un hombre como Katakuri…. El oji-carmín pasaba interminables minutos contemplándole en su clímax en lugar de sobre esforzarlo… 

_-‘¡AAH!’- S_ e agachó y encogió entre sus piernas escondiendo su brutal sonrojo, ‘ _¡Que va! ¡Maldita sea, carajos! ¡Estaba CASADO, era verdaderamente amado en este matrimonio!’_

Estos logros los atesoraba (Vivir en Tottoland, servir alimentos a un Yonko…), gozaba su karma a espaldas de su familia… 

Su máscara se movía de lugar al inflar sus mejillas en son de frustración, por lo que la tela del interior le daba comezón, era incómoda, multiplicaba sus puntos ciegos por taparle completamente la cara. Aunque no le perturbaba el intenso olor a glucosa,  _el aroma corporal de su amor._

Se distrajo de su delirio interno al escuchar el galope que se acercaba, probablemente Tony se arrepintió de permitirle ser independiente.  

O también Cracker se había dado cuenta que después de recorrer los cinco pisos de esa casa; Sanji no estaba.

Movió su máscara a por encima de su cabeza volteando por donde el estruendo de dos veloces garras se aproximaban.  

Mutuamente; El Vinsmoke y el enemigo mostraban desilusión, confusión. Los desconocidos se detuvieron a unos metros _. Ellos_  suponían que su viaje había sido sigiloso como para no enfrentarse a extraños.  

-¡¡Nos-nos está viendo!!,-  

La grulla que cargaba un conejo... 

No a ver otra vez...  

El conejo blanco que cabalgaba una grulla... 

La grulla….  parlante, que vestía un modesto sombrero de copa advertía a su jinete que habían cruzado miradas con el cocinero. 

¿Que era ese dúo? ¿Minks rebeldes? ¿Asaltantes?... Lo importante era que esta raza de animales parlantes los conocía de libros, esos que hablan lengua de humanos y vivían en una isla que desaparecía. 

Definitivamente Sanji entendería si están aún vivos solamente por ser aliados de Katakuri, todos los hermanos variaban en raza y especies. 

...Pero su repentino ataque con su lanza voladora hizo que se guardase su actuación de “vulnerable”. 

Corrió colina abajo, cruzo dos puentes de galletas saladas, gritó a por su esposo esperando que tal Cazador volviera casualmente ahora mismo al bosque.

Su segunda esperanza era que este fuese un territorio monitoreado por Cracker, debía ser capaz de encontrarlo a él o los guardianes ambulantes. 

Sanji se tropezó a culpa de arbustos de arándanos rancios hechos mermelada, apenas si llegó al final de un puente  colgante de pretzels, donde por culpa de esos frutos rojos se quedó pegado entre las migajas. 

-¿Por qué?-, Se gritó como maldición mientras se sacudía la comida de encima. Restregó su dentadura, ya debería tener experiencia con estos incidentes, además este era un animal, ¡Dos animales!.

_Sí podía domar a un gigante amante de los dulces entonces estos serían fáciles de ahuyentar._

Disminuyo el paso, _¿Qué diablos hacia corriendo?,_ él era un cocinero _¡Carajos!_ , ¡¡Un chef es capaz de matar un conejo!!, como si no los conociera por su frágil anatomía. Era una cosa peluda y tierna y fácil de matar.

_Tan delicado como para usar una lanza que rebotaba._

No tenía su hacha consigo, su navaja tampoco. No había que poner en riesgo sus manos, sus piernas serian su defensiva.

Tendría que golpearlo, cansarlo o derribarlo. Haría su propio tiempo hasta que de alguna manera Tony le localizara y acarrease consigo sus herramientas. 

Siguió corriendo hasta que ellos le alcanzaran, treparía las rocas a su derecha para saltar contra ellas, posiblemente así derribaría a la garza al colgarse de ella. 

Faltaba poco, no obstante escuchaba estática a su espalda, el bastardo no blandía una lanza cualquiera, tenía dos filos y rayo como elemento. 

Sanji llegó a donde quería, al muro de cabezas de hongos, usaba sus manos y pies para subir salvo que la capa se metía en sus pasos, la liebre estaba por llegar, ésta disminuyó su paso pensando que sería un sin salida para el rubio. 

 -¿Ahora qué?- El jinete pidió instrucciones de su montura. 

-¡¡Intenta matarlo ahora, ahora!!- Gruño y señalo con sus plumas al cocinero trepador que les daba la espalda.  

Primero le daría un golpe de advertencia por lo que lanzó su arma apuntando a las setas por las que ya había subido el encapuchado,  ese mismo que se tropezó con su propia llamativa prenda, el oji-azul perdió inmediatamente el agarre y… ¿cayó?. 

De no ser por la lanza que le perforó contra el muro; el chico caería lastimándose ambos tobillos por la altura. ¿Pero qué suerte no?.

 ¿Qué diferencia de heridas era ser empalado a no poder caminar por unos pocos días?

Los tres presentes se paralizaron, dos por el shock, el último por el filo que le penetraba. 

Gritó, porque había hecho una estupidez que provoco ser fácilmente capturado; significaba que Katakuri le protegió en vano. 

Gimió, porque su sangre se resbalaba hasta sus piernas, el metal tocaba sus órganos exaltando su sensibilidad, el arma estaba resbalándose del tronco plagado de hongos.

_Hola gran pesadez en creer que un Vinsmoke valdría la pena para un Comandante Sweet_ (Sanji pensaba el tipo de lamentos del Charlotte.)

La lanza abría la herida, espasmos de dolor se esparcían a cada punta de su cuerpo. 

Estas eran heridas, no lesiones ni torceduras. 

¿Por qué había anhelado protegerse sin conocer sus capacidades?.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué pensó en que _volaría_?, ¿Que parte de su mente lo volvió así de loco?  

¿Por qué creyó que intimidaría?…..que ganaría… 

Que rabia; unas lágrimas se resbalaban por su flequillo despeinado mientras se aferraba con todo y uñas al muro. 

La liebre lo liberaría, tenía que empuñar su lanza para matarle. 

La sangre que escapaba y cubría el distante suelo lo entregó a un profundo sueño dejando su cuerpo vulnerable.

…

**++H++**

 

Creía que escuchar un grupo de voces significaba que había cedido a la locura, o es que era criticado por sus otras vidas pues definitivamente había muerto.

La muerte era suave, cálida salvo que ruidosa, sentía otras manos encima de él; _Que suerte_ , creía que terminaría como un fantasma tan transparente que no podría hacer ninguna broma.

Respiraba automáticamente, abrió los ojos y hasta tocio escupiendo una espantosa capsula.

Sus ojos encontraron inmediatamente los de su esposo. Le cargaba en sus brazos entre almohadas y cobijas acumuladas en su regazo. Nadie le mencionó que el cocinero parecía un bebé durmiendo acurrucado.

Su despertar le tenía aturdido, juraba que repetía el nombre de Katakuri, sin embargo, ni él mismo se entendía.

A su izquierda dos asistentes asignaban fechas a esos dulces medicamentos de amargo interior; Guardaban el equipo con el que hacían su revisión. El doctor se ocupaba de empacar un ordenado equipaje.

_¿Estaban en Whole Cake?, Tal vez la liebre logro extraerlo del bosque y se topó con algún Charlotte._

Pero la nitidez volvía, así que reconoció el tapiz gris de la sala de reuniones del segundo piso. El olor a agua destilada llegaba a la cocina, el ambiente a cirugía se esfumaba al llegar a su cama cual también tenía uno que otro accesorio que le administrarían sueros y suplementos.

Se estaba entumido a excepción de su cabeza, preguntaba a por las personas que acababa de ver porque no sabía cómo un grupo común de médicos podrían volver a través del bosque.

Los comentarios de Sanji eran demasiado curiosos para el peli-carmín. Deseaba estar actualizado, más aun por que el Charlotte volvió cuando había dejado claro que retornaría durante la nevada.

Katakuri se quitó la franela verde que cubría su boca. Sin excusarse señalo sus propios ojos recordándole al Vinsmoke que su visión del futuro fue la culpable al hacerle volver inmediatamente.

–Conocer el destino no me hace otorgarte oportunidades para modificarlo, sea una total desgracia o no, soy el único que puede intervenir.-

Sanji asintió agradeciendo lo oportuno que fue. Le pidió ayudarle a ver su propio cuerpo cual no sentía absolutamente.

Su abdomen fue la gran víctima, unos moretones en su espalda, rasguños entre su cabello y cuello. La medicina en definitivo le tenía mareado y lento, liberado de dolores pero casi babeando.

-Me encantan tus pantuflas, podría usar una como bolsa de dormir.- Se reía sin siquiera mover su quijada, miraba el suelo y el desastre de cobijas que tapizaban su lado de la alfombra.

-Por eso es que mis pertenencias están abajo en otro closet, eres capaz de sorprenderme con tus ideas.- Contestó mientras intervenía en las líneas de los Den-dens, esperaba llamadas de su trabajo en Whole Cake.

El temblar de los cristales de la ventana advertía que su hogar soportaba con perfección las primeras ventiscas que acarreaban basura como hojas y pelusas de flores.

El actual bosque entre ellos rebosaba de vida que se reproducía, sería una zona peligrosa para alguien con alergias.

-¿Qué hora es, que día es?.-

-Faltan quince para la segunda merienda.- Katakuri saco su reloj de bolsillo y lo recargo en la misma almohada del rubio, si Sanji regulaba sus siestas entonces no arruinaría su apetito ni metabolismo.

El peli-carmín se dirigió a tachar dos días del calendario (de apetitosas fotografías de quesos), obviamente el cocinero puso atención.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?.-

-Fue un martirio revivirte y te molestas aun en preocuparte por mi familia.- No fue otra pregunta si no otra respuesta a las dudas futuras del cocinero.

No se acercaba al tez blanca pues no terminaba con sus deberes, -Sanji, tengo alrededor de 40 hermanos, ¿De quién quieres saber?.-

El oji-azul no elaboraba muy bien sus palabras por la pesada cantidad de medicamento, por lo que al querer hablar del peli-morado… pues señalo un estampado de galletas de una de sus mantas.

-Escolta a la brigada de salvamento.- El Charlotte no se estaba quieto al mover cajas que llevaba a la cocina y también a la cama.

Sus llamativos envoltorios de regalo  hacían que Sanji quisiera levantarse a abrirlos.

Katakuri bajó las cortinas de la ventana, los vientos gritaban acerca del peligro mientras refrescaban la habitación. Encendió todas las lámparas antes de rodear la cama disponiéndose a abrir uno de los paquetes.

Al principio sacó una bolsa de apetitosas galletas verdes, se las dio al hambriento rubio que no las dejaría vivas para una ligera cena.

Las devoraba e incluso recogía las migajas de su pijama, efectivamente el perder sangre le dejo seco de energía pero su estómago no había rugido desde que despertó.

Para cuando terminó; El Charlotte acomodaba los nuevos cambios de ropa. En su mayoría eran cómodos... _y hogareños_. No más botas anti-espinas ni cinturones para trepar árboles.

El Vinsmoke desvió la mirada. –Estabas cansado de mi desde antes de esto, sé que fue peor que esa vez que una secta me ato a un faro y me usaban de trébol de la suerte.- Se entretenía revisando el enorme parche que cubría un hilo negro con el que cerraron la herida. _Casi se desmayaba viéndolo._

Le extrañaba que el hombre mochi no le reprendiera antes de pasearse tranquilamente por la habitación.

-No,- Hoy no le atacaría por lo que ya había pasado. –Experimentar sorpresas me es intrigante, pero no recurras a retos fuera de tu nivel.- Sostuvo con un dedo la barbilla de su pareja, con ese gesto le pedía que no se intimidara por su silencioso estado de ánimo.

Sanji trago saliva; Este riesgo claramente volvía rigurosa su libertad, _si es que aun podía tenerla._

-Bajaré a terminar de hornear.-

- _Campari_ …- Katakuri hizo caso al voltear. –Cuando me levante te enseñare a usar el cuchillo y la parrilla.-

Realmente lo amaba, y si devolvía este sentimiento entonces no debía  hornearle su misteriosa y azucarada especialidad mientras estaba en cama.

 

**++H++**

 

-Los guardias de tartas estaban cerca, solo me ocupe de medio viaje.- Volvió a por el paquete que mamá envió con un traje completo para él.

_Los tres hombres se encontraban afuera despidiendo a uno de ellos._

Se le veía pequeño, pero a ojos del peli-morado era genial porque su madre lo había escogido para él, solo él. –Probablemente uno de tus gemelos vendrá después de mí.-

Ellos mismos sabían a quien se referían. El Vinsmoke no se preocupa por las visitas, si no que le emocionaban.

Sanji estrenaba también sus prendas, usaba un mandil largo que llegaba casi a sus rodillas (parecía un camisón pese que estaba plastificado), tenía un elegante patrón de ramas blancas con sobre un azul cobalto. Su camisa y pantalón eran blancos pero sus tenis eran cafés con cordones amarillos.

El nuevo intimidante traje de combate de Cracker constaba de una camisa formal blanca a mangas cortas con un moño rojo en el cuello, usaba unos pantaloncillos y calcetines altos.

Era un adorable aspecto para un niño, no un comandante.

Katakuri solamente le mostro un pulgar arriba, Sanji aguantaba la risa pues se le abrían los puntos.

El peli-carmín cargaba en su brazo a su pareja mientras despedían al tercer comandante que invocaba guardianes de galletas por encima de la nieve.

-Mira a ese imbécil.- El karma le hizo estornudar por el frio (tristemente escupiendo su cigarrillo) así como el hombre Mochi le jalo la oreja para que no diga eso ni en broma.

 

**++H++**

 

Efectivamente esta es obra del hermano Oven, el hombre no se dedicaba a ser un ministro de alimentos; Sanji sabía que el calor de su fruta del diablo daba una larga ‘vida’ a los platillos y fuerza a las viviendas originarias de cada isla.

El trillizo les proporciono un calor eterno, _peligroso_ como una piscina de magma en el primer piso (A ventanas, puertas y escondrijos sellados).

El ardor llegaba hasta la punta de la torre, no quería mortificarse de que los pasteles al tope de la casa se estaban derritiendo y congelando al mismo tiempo.

Este indignante sauna se toleraba dependiendo del piso en el que se estaba, no obstante, este era un gesto de que apoyaba su hibernación.

Al investigar, Sanji vio escombros de arena y piedras, cada roca emanaba una pequeña cabellera de fuego. El calor de la cocina no se asemejaba a este baño maría.

_Ya se imaginaba a Katakuri derritiéndose a la hora de sacarlas de la casa._

Esta noche el rubio se encontraba en la cima, en el quinto piso. Encendió unos leños en la chimenea, aquí podría disfrutar de un calor suave que lucharía contra la deshidratación, _como deseaba usar un suéter para dormir_.

La pesada puerta de este lugar negaba la entrada al frio e igualmente al ardiente clima de su hogar, aunque siendo el tez-blanca de poca masa corporal, se congelaba fácilmente.

Katakuri estaba en su turno de asearse mientras Sanji se aislaba recordándose aquellos comentarios con los que el oji-carmín le ahogaba normalmente (pese que no se los repetía desde el último incidente).

El príncipe creía que le irritaba repetírselo, solamente rogaba de diversos modos que se mantuviera a salvo, ese era el sumo resumen de sus pleitos.

Pero su método era inexacto, ¿porque debía seguir existiendo si no amaba el ahora?, entristecía a momentos con esta negatividad, la distancia entorpecía el amor, por ello el Vinsmoke encontró la iluminación, de cómo reaccionaría ante el latente peligro de siempre.

Lo que exactamente el Charlotte debía pedirle era que viviera; en otras palabras…

Vivir por él, con él.

Porque de otro modo tal como en la fiesta de té cual se comprometieron… todo sentimiento cambiaria de motivo si no lo exigia claramente del primer Comandante Sweet.

 

**++H++**

 

_Es su primera organización. Si las tazas se derrumbaban, si un postre no estaba en su punto, entonces la responsabilidad era el equipo del cocinero. Sanji repasaba el conteo de las reservas, el orden de las mesas se decidía por glotonería._

_Big mom se encontraba a la cabeza de quienes terminaban con los platillos que no le correspondían. En la anterior fiesta Linlin devoró los ornamentos, difíciles de tragar de por si asquerosos._

_El chef encargado de esa categoría de dulces termino tan muerto como la portaba del periódico anunciaba._

_El rubio autorizó el acceso a la recién horneada fiesta de té, otro equipo entraría a resolver el latente calor cual hacia insoportable el mismo suelo y la pista de baile._

_Katakuri se encontraba afuera del salón, mantenía orden entre tropas, tenía poder sobre la de vigilancia y las listas de invitados así como calificar los platillos (no juzgó ninguno, los aprobaba al mirarlos.)._

_Y aunque fuese el encargado de todo esto, después de unos minutos Daifuku le reemplazó._

_El peli-carmín se había ido sin abandonar al aire sus obligaciones, Sanji no preguntó a por ese gigante pues pensarían que el oji-azul tenía problemas._

_El Vinsmoke volvió a entrar, aprovechaba los escasos ojos en él para llevar su cofre de regalos, era pequeño por eso pretendía que otros enormes tesoros lo escondieran._

_Horneó trufas y chocolates rellenos con los ingredientes que Katakuri trajo para disculparse por dejar al cocinero anteriormente sin vigilancia por unas semanas._

_El rubio entró escoltado por soldados torres, en unos minutos el resto de los soldados colocaron caras a cada postre, le agregaban un toque humorístico e infantil al evento._

_No se estaba ofendido, aunque esfumaban la elegancia de su comida._

_El tez blanca llamó a sus colegas, si pudiera darles unos minutos se los otorgaría, pero el evento si apenas comenzaba a torturarlos con las ordenes de los altos mandos._

_–Nadie necesita descansar más que otros, si me entero que alguien fuma antes que yo, será el eterno lavaplatos de las dos cocinas.-_

_-Festejaremos al final porque no tenemos que cantar como esos ancianos.- Se dieron una carcajada nerviosa y palmadas en la espalda de consolación, si la suerte se divorciaba de ellos entonces enfrentarían a sus muertes._

_Cambiaron de pañuelos, de uniformes. El azul cielo de estas filipinas le sentía especial._

_…_

_Coqueteaba con las gemelas hasta que sus sincronizadas voces le aturdieron, seguía a Amande en su vigilancia al invitarla unas copas; Smoothie atrajo a ambos a beber; su hermandad resulto más interesante que el mismo Vinsmoke._

_Galette lo buscaba felicitándolo con sus trabajos pese que siempre le daba el crédito a sus alumnos. Esa peli-roja se estaba apegaba a su hermano de mochi si no buscaba al cocinero; por esa pequeña razón Sanji le daba su espacio pues lo habían asignado a verle jornadas enteras durante ya medio año._

_Este fue apenas el principio de la apertura, los invitados entraban de apoco así como Linlin tocaba la puerta apresurando para que fuese su turno. Su bienvenida incluía una briza de gotas de tapioca por medio de Zeus._

_Al rubio no le apetecía lo que esa criatura desechaba._

_Sin embargo, el cielo se tornó frio con un tono a menta, la frescura de la fiesta no impedía el movimiento de los comensales y sus bocas abiertas recibiendo ese postre._

_Katakuri se paró a su lado pues con disimulo cargaba su bowl de aperitivos por encima del oji-azul como protección. El Comandante Sweet no cambio su estilo de prendas para la ocasión salvo que vestía lo mismo a color negro y por debajo de su chaqueta una camisa de mangas tres cuartos._

_Antes de que compartieran palabras, la Yonko agarró al cocinero como pieza de cristalería para llevarlo con ella a la mesa principal. –¡Todo huele y sabe a amor puro!, Sanji, hoy te sentarás a lado de la persona que más aprecio.-_

_Efectivamente Big mom lo sentó cual muñeca al lado de un cuadro, de un marco de una fotografía que daba la cara solamente a Linlin mientras Katakuri estaba del otro lado junto a su madre._

_La razón del evento era más que capricho, unos celebraban sus cumpleaños en este mismo lugar al beber sin límites. Los hijos de la peli-rosa entraban y salían a placer, no realmente interesados en fiestas comunes._

_Sanji no se complacía con dulces, por ello fingió tropezarse en uno de los pudines saltables con los que podría ver la inmensidad del mar rodeando a Whole Cake._

_…_

_-¿Quisieras ser un pirata, Sanji? Podrías ser un increíble ministro.- La madre Charlotte le preguntó._

_El rubio no veía caso en elegir un bando para salir al mar, el Allblue le recibiría siendo un piadoso ángel o el secuaz de un demonio._

_-¿Pensaste en que fruta del diablo te gustaría tener?.-_

_Las preguntas seguían pues era su primer fiesta de té, muchos de los presentes hablaban abiertamente de él, formulando rumores y unos que otros gritos de fans. Big mom no le veía seguido, tal vez por eso parecía de interés._

_-Tu estadía seguirá mejorando, me haría tan feliz que tengas tu propia isla reproduciendo estas delicias. Almacenaríamos lo más raros ingredientes para ti porque no creo dejarte ir de mi castillo.- Río con su característico son._

_–Mi felicidad es tu éxito, ¿y la tuya, Sanji-chan?.-_

_Si era este el momento de confesar su idea de navegar, entonces se arriesgaría mientras su buen humor y estómago lleno la apaciguaban. Sin embargo, el rostro del cocinero decía a voz alta sus ideas que amenazaba los planes de ella._

_-¿Que significa esa cara, Sanji?.- Su mirada se oscureció. Prometheus iluminó la mesa accidentalmente cegándolos aunque quería proteger a mamá de la descuidada lluvia de Zeus. Katakuri llamó la atención de su madre con una de sus visiones._

_Le advirtió sobre su propio Homie exagerando su poder en lugar de detener a la nube, esta profecía debía suceder después de su advertencia, se había guardado sus palabras para darle la oportunidad al cocinero de escabullirse._

_Todos en la mesa se incomodaron por esa lectura del pasado. El inmóvil cuerpo del Charlotte les impedía reírse de él._

_Sanji buscaba a sus colegas, cuatro de ellos reunieron comida dentro de una taza vacía en la cima de una torre de fresas, cuando vio el humo saliendo de ahí por supuesto no les creería que estaban asando carnes en esta celebración de azúcar._

_La azotea albergaba en mayoría solo comida, apenas si se topaba con personas o Charlottes si se aventuraba entre plantas y esculturas traídas de otras islas._

_En cierto modo, Sanji disfrutaba de estar afuera, pero involucraba ignorar el salvaje apetito de los reyes exigiendo inmediatamente platillos únicos mientras huía de solicitudes de reclutamiento._

_O propuestas como esta, porque arriesgaban su vida y su lengua._

_El Vinsmoke soportaba la curiosidad de este “catador de chefs”, le habían atrapado entre el frio agarre de un caballero de armadura pues el brillante cromado de su arma lo había atraído a esta trampa._

_Plantaron sus pies en la pista de bizcocho, la mermelada le llegó a las rodillas. Por si no fuera suficiente el hombre en esa armadura le abrazaba por la espalda mientras su amo se fascinaba con su captura._

_Le tomó fotografías, su asistente narraba en su den-den el perfil del cocinero, incluso le hicieron una prueba instantánea a su saliva sobre su pH._

_¿Estas estúpidas intenciones son las que les protegía Katakuri?, Qué raros imbéciles andaban sueltos, si señor…_

_Un hombre de inmensa papada golpeo la mejilla del cocinero con una cuchara, se quejó por supuesto e hizo que tirara su cigarrillo mientras el hombre metió esa cuchara en su boca;_

_Revisaba sus dientes y lengua mientras murmuraba como Sanji parecía más interesante que su última víctima cual vivió de preparar y comer insectos congelados por el invierno._

_-¿Vinsmoke, huh?, Todo degustador que es de mi interés resulta ser un total desconocido. No hay generaciones previas de Chefs en su familia.- El hombre y su asistente bromeaban mutuamente ante el incómodo prisionero._

_-El miedo de Streusen tiene razón de existir, míralo, gozando en la cima de los Charlottes con ese santo talento.- Demostraba su apetito al robarle a un escarabajo pelotero un rollo de canela que acumulaba crema de coco del suelo._

_-Sí.- Aprobó el siguiente paso. -Lo haremos ahora mismo, sorprenderá a la reina Linlin después de que le robemos su **sabor**.- El líder asintió, dándole espacio a su secuaz._

_Aun con esa cuchara atravesada en su boca, el hombre metió su mano jalando su lengua, la exprimió cruelmente como Smoothie hasta que su saliva acumulara una gran gota que cayó brillante y cristalina en la mano de ese usuario._

_Soltaron sus brazos, pero el oji-azul seguía pegado al suelo, Sanji se sentía deshidratado con sus dientes en horrible dolor, su lengua era frágil como papel y plana cual cartón._

_El jefe admiraba su nuevo tesoro, daba de brincos presumiendo como ansiaba comerla para obtener todas esas memorias de cualquier platillo que Sanji hubiese probado en su vida así como los secretos de sus ingredientes._

_Mientras esos dos hombres se felicitaban ante la captura, el caballero de metal conoció de cara el muro del salón pues el guardián del cocinero los interrumpió._

_Su aterradora agresividad atacaba a este trio que había planeado ese asalto e hirió a su protegido._

_Katakuri derribó el escondite del enemigo; un muro de brochetas de panqueques y wafles que se derrumbó mientras destruía la armadura del caballero con su puño de Haki._

_El peli-carmín tomó al hombre de gran papada lanzándolo a una red de caramelo pues Perospero se había incluido como castigador. El atemorizado usuario fue igualmente caramelizado de último a excepción de la mano que sostenía esa gota._

_El trillizo Charlotte liberó al cocinero con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que metió esa extraña bola de saliva de nuevo a su boca. Katakuri le dio la espalda mientras se ahogaba por el tamaño de eso derritiéndose en su garganta._

_Graznidos de patos de hule provenían de un ejército de pingüinos con graciosos sombreros, esos animalitos se encargaron de sacudir sus ropas, quitar las manchas de frutas e igualmente arreglaban su cabello._

_Cargaron a Sanji con esas pequeñas aletas; Le paseaban atravesando la fiesta hasta llegar a una copa gigante de hielo raspado de jarabe rojizo, el fuerte olor del Campari atraía a los invitados hasta este lugar._

_Los pingüinos le subieron hasta la cima de la copa, donde el top de mango cortado formaba un jugoso trono amarillo decorado con hojas de menta. El olor a toronja y licor tenía desesperados a los demás presentes esperando a probar ese frio trago._

_El cielo despejado, las miradas sobre él… le incomodaba la atención, si este era el lugar y deber de un cocinero de los piratas de Big mom entonces Sanji no sabía responder a los elogios de extraños aunque su corazón amaba los agradecimientos de los verdaderamente hambrientos._

_Linlin llamaba a su segundo hijo a que apareciera, pataleaba el suelo impaciente pues esperaba por esto desde que el cocinero desapareció de su asiento._

_Katakuri se colocó a su lado sin evitar que el estuche plano y rectangular en su mano pasara desapercibido para el oji-azul. El peli-carmín se arrodilló, por culpa de esa pose los presentes e incluso los rostros en la comida se congelaron._

_Sanji no perdía los movimientos del Charlotte, se fijaba especialmente en el interior de su bufanda pues el rubio se encontraba más alto que el peli-carmín._

_Mantenía su boca mordiendo sus propios labios, sus colmillos podrían perforarle si seguía presionándose así, estaba nervioso, y únicamente la duda haría de sus visiones inútiles, sólo su temor lo sacaría de sus deberes._

_¿Este momento es el que Katakuri evitaba desde el amanecer?_

_‘¿Por qué esta actitud al condecorarme con el título de Streusen?’ Tragó saliva y siguió el acto._

_Hace largos minutos que el objeto en el estuche le esperaba, a la lejanía los murmullos volvían tensa una honrosa acción._

_Sanji se levantó ante ese sublime cuchillo Santoku, su tamaño en manos del cocinero lo denominaba como una espada corta, una extravagante herramienta con ornamentos en espiral. Se alegraba que no fuera una espátula lo que recibiera._

__

_Los presentes e incluso Big mom comenzaron a festejar gritando…_

**_-¡TENDREMOS BODA!-_ **

_…_

_…_

_-¡POR FAVOR!, ¿A dónde se fue?- Incontables hijos de Big mom jugaban por los pasillos y jardines interiores, Sanji perdió de vista a la pequeña Charlotte, una picara niña que de alguna forma se enteró de su cuchillo de compromiso._

_Apenas si era de mañana cuando a los malditos guardias se les escapó tal criatura, cual entro con unos globos por la ventana así como se escondió bajo la cama mientras Sanji se preparaba para salir._

_Trataba de dejar de estar tan impactado ante su nuevo estatus, eso le distrajo._

_El rubio le vio salir con el cuchillo en sus pequeñas manos. Los gritos no fueron suficientes para que se detuviera, por lo que la persiguió, sus demás curiosos hermanos de su edad también era cómplices pues intervenían._

_Encontró a la ladrona peli-rosa cantando mientras usaba la punta de ese metal para rallar el papel tapis de la pared, ese rastro la delataba._

_Entre más larga era la longitud de esa línea entonces Sanji sentía desmayarse si Katakuri se enteraba del daño del primer día de su obsequio…_

_Estaba muy lejos de su piso habitual, cada puerta dirigía a un pozo de dulces, jardines y habitaciones vacías. Por desgracia levantó sospechas cuando interrumpió una junta de iracundos Charlottes._

_El oji-azul siguió corriendo con varios de los hijos e hijas tras de él como un tren._

_Anana se encontraba bajo el marco de una ventana que daba al exterior, La altura era considerable para romperse las piernas._

_La niña de ojos rojos lo sostenía peligrosamente en su mano así como pretendía dejarlo caer, ¿Qué travesura era ésta? ¿Cómo podría Sanji terminar este juego con un final bueno?_

_-Mi hermano mayor por fin volvió, lo quiero mucho como para que este contigo, te van a reemplazar y hermano Katakuri no querrá estar con nosotros.- No lloraba, pero si seguía igual de molesta posiblemente se cortaría._

_El Vinsmoke sentía una opresión en su estómago junto a una brisa helada en su espalda, lo del compromiso era igual de sorprendente negativo para él y para ella._

_Retrocedió metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, no quería responder, sus sentimientos por su hermano faltaban por ser aclarados e igualmente no conocía si era posible negarse a un matrimonio a estas alturas._

_Linlin no pensaba en el futuro, menos si esta vida de piratas exigía unir las confundidas almas enamoradas de sus hijos sin rodeos al respecto._

_La alianza de él como Vinsmoke con los Charlotte debía ser por matrimonio, discreto para evitar a su familia y grande para anunciar el crecimientos de las fuerzas piratas._

_Sin embargo, aunque Anana quisiera que renunciara a esta unión, a ella se le resbalaba su prisionero, con torpeza dejo caer su peluche para que su otra mano atrapara el cuchillo. Grito por cortarse así como Sanji corrió a ayudarla a cerrar su herida._

_Cargó a la pequeña a una habitación de enfermería, la dejó sin palabra alguna mientras buscaba nuevamente la ventana por que pretendía bajar._

_…_

_Este lado de Whole Cake aun tenia edificios por construir, incluso había flores y dulces regados sin camino alguno. Estaba seguro de que por aquí era, no había caído entre arboles como para perder de vista esa cosa que no creía que rebotaría._

_Se sentía tonto el revisar minuciosamente el pasto, le incomodaban los rostros a su alrededor, ellos no decían nada, ni se movían, aunque eran unos dibujos muy realistas._

_Ciertamente cuando se acercó al muro del castillo el cuchillo brillaba al estar apuñalando esa pared a una gran altura, se notaba que no había caído al suelo si no que se había atorado a medio camino._

_El cocinero pensó seriamente en pedir por adelantado una fruta del diablo para estirarse. Katakuri sería conveniente para este problema salvo que no debía enterarse de nada._

_A su espalda escucho un estomago quejarse, eso era inusual al estar totalmente rodeado de comida, bueno….  de postres._

_-¡Oi!.- El extraño de cabellos negros se aproximó alegre, como si hubiese perdido de vista la civilización al otro lado del castillo. –Dime, ¿tienes carne?-._

_A amplia sonrisa el chico se acercó al cocinero, el rubio seguía mirando el muro esperando que se fuera. –Oye,- Le pidió atención mientras Sanji alternaba su mirada ente el muchacho y su utensilio._

_Ese oji-café parecía entender su dilema tras preocuparse el también. –Ya veo si no tienes tu cuchillo entonces no puedes darme carne.- Resolvió el problema al lanzar su mano y traer consigo ese utensilio._

_El tez blanca cayó sentado, impactado por esa deformidad, indudablemente esa habilidad era la que necesitaba. –¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó sin revisar los daños en su regalo._

_-Luffy.- Dijo tranquilo aunque parecía querer dar de saltos deletreando su extraño nombre._

_-Vinsmoke.- Le dio su apellido esperando una reacción negativa._

_A grandes ojos contemplándole, y con esas manos sudando; entonces Sanji creía que esperaba su carnosa recompensa._

_Se agachó junto al castillo, con el cuchillo empezó a cavar secciones de los cimientos hasta que encontró los cortes vacunos que sugirió para reforzar el castillo._

_-Están marinados con mango, papaya o piña, sigue siendo carne pero sabe caramelizada.- El rubio le explico mientras el peli-negro cavaba por cuenta propia sacando todo lo posible. Al llenarse, el chico se sentó al lado del cocinero que fumaba recargado en un biscocho de leche quemada._

_El tez blanca preguntó -¿Te he visto en algún lado?.- Relamía sus labios asustado por este extraño déjà vu._

_Con ello comenzaron a conversar del océano, de piratas, incluso de comida que apostaban que el otro jamás había probado. Sanji sonreía pese que ya le dolía reír al escuchar a Luffy contarle de sus aventuras de cuando era niño._

_El oji-azul no dejo de lado la oportunidad de preguntar por el Allblue a este explorador, cuando terminó por explicar él mismo esta leyenda; Luffy le preguntó si quería unírsele y ser libre como si contara con un SI instantáneo de este sediento cocinero, no obstante, no esperaba la respuesta del compromiso._

_Así como tampoco el como el bosque se distorsionó en colores extraños, los brillantes colores del suelo mareaban a ambos chicos así como criaturas flotaban y nadaban a su alrededor, leones caminaban por la pared y peces saltaban desde ramas de árboles._

_Una forma invisible arrastro a Sanji lejos del peli-negro, quien le siguió para ayudarle, otra cosa impedía que el oji-café le alcanzara pues era golpeado y apuñalado por siluetas deformes y oscuras._

_El cocinero salió de su trance al ser introducido al castillo por las tropas de Mont d’ Or. Sanji se quedó corto de aliento escuchando la batalla tras la puerta. Katakuri le arrastraba fuera del peligro; y no importase lo brusco que era, el Vinsmoke no podría sacarse esa brisa fresca en sus pulmones al solo pensar en la voz del peli-negro._

_Ese pirata fue por unos minutos su primer amigo._

_Uno de sus primeros contactos cercanamente íntimos con personas extrañas desde que fue reclutado en Whole Cake…._

_…_

_…_

**++H++**

Las advertencias eran claras, las consecuencias le fueron descritas directamente antes y desde que fue adoptado; No sería más que un instrumento para Germa, un lazo político entre piratas y científicos si Sanji era capturado.

Se acercó a las pequeñas ventanas cuadradas, cuales eran una fila horizontal de cristales que daban una repetida vista panorámica al exterior.

Desearía que no estuvieran empañados por el calor de la chimenea, los limpió así como quito su flequillo de su ojo para contemplar perfectamente la tormenta.

La nieve ceso el primer día, se esfumo al final del segundo; en un atardecer torbellinos retiraron el invierno y anochecer no tardo en iniciar de nuevo esa era de hielo, las capas se acumularon desde el cuarto día.

Ahora mismo los bosques se cubrían de un cielo rojo, rayos azules caían a la lejanía mientras el cielo arriba de ellos parpadeaba electrificado.

Cuando despegó su mano de la pared, el cocinero se percató de que las bajas temperaturas se aferraban a los muros. Volvió junto a la chimenea salvo que el peli-carmín subió y le llamo a la mesa.

El amplio espacio de la sala no era más que una amplia alfombra esponjosa color guinda, con cojines y una mesa de piernas cortas cerca de las ventanas.

Su pareja aún no le daba de alta, el Príncipe decía que el hilo en su estómago estaba por desintegrarse, por eso celebraba bebiendo de lo lindo.

Por ser una de las escasas veces que el Charlotte tenía la oportunidad de cocinar, optó por probar comer ramen, lo logró con ayuda de su pareja y sus consejos en ingredientes; Estaban a punto de probar un platillo elaborado con lo que recolectaron.

Gracias al diseño de la torre, no había guardias ni caracoles en lo muros, cuales eran medios de espionaje de Linlin, Katakuri era plenamente él mismo con Sanji así como con sus hermanos mayores, el peli-carmín sufrió regaños por su aspecto por parte de su madre cuando niño.

Antes de adelantarse se acercó al melancólico y alcohólico cocinero que parecía querer más ese fuego y su bebida que a la cena.

Sanji simplemente usaba su ropa interior y una de las camisas que enviaron para Cracker, esa que **_realmente_** era para él. Es blanca con adorables bordados de galletas un poco invisibles a la vista, era un tejido delicado para un Comandante como el peli-morado. Su cambio vendajes eran visibles a contra luz.

¿Aun así esperaban que Sanji usara esa ridiculez que Cracker se llevó puesta?

Sus anchas mangas hacían que sus brazos lucieran más que desnutridos, por el largo de la ropa podría usarla como bata de noche.

El oji-carmín le tomó de un brazo como una madre a una cría salvaje, le quito esa prenda pues sabía que no era ropa nueva, sino una de las pocas camisas casuales del hombre Bisu-bisu.

Al desvestirlo, la lanzo al fuego, el rubio no le dio importancia pues tomó de su vaso sin derramar gotas sobre sus notas de travesías.

El cocinero le lanzo un beso al aire mientras su esposo volvía a arreglar la mesa, _le encantaba ese malvado cariño único de piratas_.

Difícilmente Katakuri se agacho a la mesa, no vestía más que una toalla de baño sobre los hombros y su ropa interior, daba mucho que mostrar con sus piernas cruzadas junto a este pequeño mueble.

Sanji recogió sus botellas y las llevo a su asiento, un cojín amarillo a la izquierda del gran espacio que abarcaba su pareja.

El rubio ignoro su platillo y se colgó del brazo tatuado, fue rápido al besar sus cálidas mejillas con fideos, gustaba de sorprenderle y _sabía que era efectivo cuando le veía inmóvil por un segundo_.

Lamio los restos de cebollín lila deslizándose por su mentón, totalmente insinuando que estaba tan ebrio a tomar un riesgo como este…. Excitar al hombre mochi al comienzo de su cena.

Sanji no se rendía, hasta intentaba comer del mismo plato que el Charlotte al usar unos palillos de madera para robarle uno que otro huevo o algas boreales.

Los papeles cambiaron cuando Katakuri termino su porción, bruscamente eructando y limpiando los restos con su ante brazo. Subió al cocinero a su pierna y le dio su tazón y palillos. Cuando el tez blanca enfrió un trozo de hongo y dio su primer bocado entonces su amante lo empalagaba frotando su rostro en el cuello del ojos azules.

Apenas si el príncipe dio dos bocados más y dejó el plato en la mesa al igual que él mismo. Se abrió de piernas frente al Charlotte yendo directamente al punto en que le preguntaba con esta sugestiva pose si es que lo dejaría pasar _hambre._

Pasaba sus dedos sutilmente por su miembro recorriendo su forma y presionaba el espacio cerca de su entrada, el depredador frente a él entendía la iniciativa.

Katakuri se arrodilló frente a la mesa inclinándose y besándole invadiendo sus bocas mutuamente. El Vinsmoke optaba por contar esos colmillos con su lengua. El oji-azul tenía rastros pasados de esos afilados dientes alrededor de sus labios, estos fueron intencionales pues con experiencia con tal dentadura entonces Charlotte sabía el tipo de bocado que el cocinero era.

Lo provocaba llamándole con un complejo de jerarquía; -¡Comandante!,- Sanji repetía al levantar su estómago contra la otra piel, sus manos exploraban el corto cabello rojizo, mordía las cicatrices que subían por las mejillas del Charlotte. El oji-carmín desvistió a su pareja y a él mismo.

_Dejaba a cargo del rubio el comienzo pese que ahora se ocuparía de ambos._

_Con esta acompañada soledad, Katakuri se estaba de brazos abiertos a cualquiera de las intenciones del tez blanca que no involucraran a hacerlo afuera._

El maldito príncipe provocaría que su título de “Sweet” le hiciera recordar estos momentos, ya su seriedad era un total cansancio mental y ahora tener el recuerdo de Sanji en su cabeza nublaría sus visiones.

Le masturbaba a detalle sin pena ni permisos, especialmente brusco en complaciente sentido, el simple tacto de sus manos o su aliento cerca volvía precoz al ojos azules, y si terminaban en pocos minutos; el cocinero insistiría con su vil vocabulario que no tuviera miedo de exigirle. Le encantarían una que otra atrevida sugerencia.

Los gemidos aceleraban su otra mano ocupada con su propio miembro, Sanji seguía con la mirada esa descomunal mano capaz de quebrar esa profunda voz. Dejaba que observara mientras instruía al tez blanca en que debía hacer por él mismo si realmente quería chupársela.

Era de esperarse que fuese derrotado por desesperarse, Su energía era para el placer del Cazador, pero no obtuvo permiso del hombre mochi.

El peli-carmín admitía que sus intentos le dejaban corto de aliento. Creativamente le estimulaba frotando sus piernas en su miembro mediante su boca robaba uno que otro pedazo de mochi de sus abdominales.

Por su parte era cruel al interrumpir cada idea Sanji a por otras opciones ( _debía ser por sus visiones_ ). Posiblemente había descubierto que amaba ver a su esposo retorciéndose por su frustrada calentura.

Continuamente lo posicionaba en cuatro pero su pareja insistía en estarse igual con su espalda sobre la madera mientras proponía que la metiera cubierta de alcohol.

Había de suceder, moriría si seguía sin penetrarle, así que ignoraba apropósito la capacidad de la diminuta silueta del Vinsmoke, por lo que los gritos eran comunes salvo que no interrumpían el ritmo de su pelvis pues la risa retadora del príncipe quería dominarle hasta el final.

Lo que si complicó esta peligrosa práctica fueron los puntos abiertos de Sanji.

El alcohol había provocado una hemorragia que devolvió al rubio a su cama y con las ganas de saborear ese encantador y sucio final.

 

**+++H+++**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hardee*: Tal como la descripción, Gris, desgarrado en sus alas por detrás simulando plumas.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
